You Must Give In Order To Receive
by Katie Kitten MacGregor
Summary: Enroute to Jackie's house for Christmas Eve dinner, the Tardis ends up on London Bridge, only the year is 1898. When the Doctor and Rose explore the bridge, they meet someone who changes their lives and their destiny forever.
1. Chapter 1

You Must Give In Order To Receive

By Maggie the Kitten

Chapter One

Lost on London Bridge

"You promised, Doctor," Rose whined as she checked the Tardis's chronometer. "You told Mum we'd be there promptly at 6 for Christmas Eve Dinner."

The Time Lord's travelling companion, a beautiful young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and big brown eyes was casually dressed in blue jean overalls, a Union Jack t-shirt and trainers. In celebration of the season she'd added a red and white stocking cap.

As beautiful as the rose she'd been named after, she was also brave, passionate, intelligent and "street savvy," having been plucked off the streets of 21st century London by the Doctor nearly two years earlier.

"At this rate we won't get there until Boxing Day," Rose teased. playing with the white fluffy ball on the end of her cap. "It's beyond me sometimes how a Time Lord can never manage to be on time."

The Doctor was on his knees, buried waist deep into an access hatch below the Tardis's control panel. "Rose I've got more important things here to worry about then your mum's goose drying out or missing the Christmas pudding".

The current regeneration of the last of the Time Lords pulled out from the access hatch and got to his feet, Frustration was etched on his face and heavy in his voice. "I just don't understand it. Everything is in perfect working order, and yet nothing works."

The Doctor shook his head and ran his fingers through his short-cropped brown hair. Tall, thin and smartly dressed in a dark-brown pinstripe suit, his white scruffy trainers seemed a bit out of dress with the rest of his attire, yet fittingly appropriate for the rogue Time Lord. Despite looking very much as if he was in his late 20's or early thirties, the Doctor was over 900 years old and in his tenth regeneration.

If there was any hint of his true age, it would be found in his eyes Deep dark brown, they were truly the windows to his ancient soul. Within them was the wisdom and experience from his travels and his many years of existence. Those eyes when happy, smiled with pure passion and an intoxication that was energy and exuberance. When angered they showed his strength, his conviction, and his steadfast belief in what was good and right. Currently they were filled with concern and frustration.

The Doctor pushed the main control switch back and forth several times, but the Tardis never gave forth its traditional "whirr" signalling the circuits were engaged. "This just can't be. We should be on our way."

Rose slipped up beside the Doctor and gave her pixie smile. "Oh well … guess you'll have to get on your mobile and call Traveller's Assistance. You think we can get a tow on Christmas Eve?"

The Doctor greeted Rose's holiday humour with a stern glance that let her know immediately this was no laughing matter. "Rose you don't understand. There is nothing wrong with the circuitry. The Tardis HAS to work. This defies the universal law of time and well … that's technically impossible."

"Technically?" Rose arched an eyebrow.

The Doctor produced his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and began calibrating it. "Yes, technically it's impossible, but, of course, there are two rather improbable scenarios under which a perfectly working Tardis would not work." shutter

"I'm almost afraid to ask." With a shudder, Rose snuggled in close to the Doctor.

"And well you should be. The first is total annihilation of the space and time continuum, meaning this universe has been destroyed and all its physical laws of existence are no longer applicable. Or in other words, Kabloom!"

"Doctor … I don't much fancy Kabloom. I think I'll pull for the other one."

"Yes, so do I, but it could be nearly as bad. Aside from universal destruction, the only other powers capable of suspending us here would be the Council of Gallafrey. They were a bit unhappy with me during a previous regeneration. Broke a few rules you know, and well, they sort of grounded me for awhile as a result."

"Hard to imagine a 900 year old getting grounded," Rose giggled.

The Doctor's next words quickly sobered his companion, "Unfortunately the Council and all the rest of my race are long gone, so that leaves only two other entities capable of this power over the laws of time and space."

"I hope we're friends with at least one of them," Rose added with a nervous smile.

The Doctor finished scanning the control room with his screwdriver and checked the readings. "We are … and that one would be the White Guardian. He is an anthropomorphic personification of order. The other would be the Black Guardian who represents evil, chaos and entropy."

"Sort of sounds like the ultimate good guy in the white hat versus the ultimate bad guy in the black one," Rose simplified.

"Exactly," The Doctor confirmed as the readings on his screwdriver offered no useful information in solving the mystery.

"So how do we find out which one it is?"

The Doctor blew out a breath and leaned against the consol. "We wait. There is little else we can do. If it's the White Guardian holding us here, then he'll appear shortly and provide some explanation or he'll simply release us when the time is right."

Rose just had to ask, "And if it's the Black Guardian?"

The Doctor walked over to the stand. Reaching into his overcoat pocket he Produced a pair of red apples, tossing one to Rose. "Then we could be in for a very long wait."

No sooner had he taken a bite of the juicy red fruit, than the Tardis engine engaged and the blue police box was once again travelling time and space .

Rose, startled by the sudden jolt, grabbed hold of the Doctor's arm. "We're on our way. That's a good sign. Right Doctor?"

The Doctor looked down at the control mechanism. "I certainly hope so, but I suppose will find out soon enough."

"Are we still heading to my Mum's?"

The Doctor flipped several switches and then frowned. "I can't say. It appears the original coordinates are still in order, but I'm not sure if that is where we are heading."

The Doctor went to the other side of the control panel and checked a few gauges. "Yes, just as I thought. We're operational, but we're not in control. I can't shut the Tardis down or adjust our flight. We could arrive at your Mum's doorstep in time for tea, or on the far side of the universe a million years into the future."

The Doctor took another bite of his apple. "One thing for certain, wherever we end up it is where we are supposed to be."

Rose swallowed her bite of apple, "And then what do we do once we get there?"

"That, my dear Rose," the Doctor said with a sparkle in his eye, "is when we find out _why_ we have been sent there."

Rose nodded. She understood life with the Doctor was never on a schedule. Anything could happen at any time, and usually did. She could only hope her mum would be as understanding should they be a no show this holiday.

Rose had barely finished her apple when the hum of the Tardis engine ceased, signalling they had reached their destination. Rose, a seasoned traveller by now, knew that the length of travel time would offer no clue as to either the true distance travelled or the time period they were now in.

The Doctor was spot on when he said they could end up anywhere and at any point on the time line. Rose knew that truth first hand from her travels over the last two years. It had been an incredible adventure. She had been to worlds she'd never dreamed existed, and met beings with incredible powers. She'd been to the end of time, and to Queen Victoria's England. She'd been thrilled and frightened, deeply touched, humbled and educated and more than once, nearly killed.

Rose watched the Doctor as he checked the controls. Of everything the young woman had experienced, the Doctor himself was the greatest adventure of all. She had watched with amazement as he regenerated into the current physical form before her. His intelligence and wisdom went hand in hand with his style, his flair, and at times, his arrogance. He was brave, sometimes to the point of foolishness. He was honest, sometimes almost brutally so, and yet gentle and oh so kind when a soft touch was needed. He was over 800 years old, yet his eyes twinkled like a young child, greeting each new day like an adventure. And passion, oh yes, if he had anything it was passion: passion in everything he believed in, fought for, and would be willing to die for. When he held Rose's hand she could feel that passion, that energy, that love of life.

The Doctor grabbed his overcoat from the rack and tossed Rose hers. As he took her hand and smiled at her, he took her heart as well, and she knew she would follow him anywhere.

It was a good thing they'd both grabbed warm attire, as they were met by the biting winds of a cold winter's night. The Doctor's trainers crunched on the frost covered brick beneath them.

Rose poked her nose out and then stepped back as she shivered and pulled her parka up close, "Brrr … Doctor, why is it we never end up in Hawaii?"

The Doctor didn't answer, for he was too busy eyeing the surroundings. Rose finally stepped out to join him and did the same. They found themselves on the centre of a deserted bridge overlooking a large river. Old style lampposts lined both sides of the bridge. Horse and carriage tracks in the light dusting hadn't been completely swept away by the winds. The stars above were shining brightly on the cold clear night, and Rose easily recognized them as part of the Milky Way. It certainly appeared that they'd landed on Earth, although the signs seem to point to a time period at least a hundred years in her past.

Gazing over the river toward the large city spreading out on the land beyond, Rose knew where she was even before the Doctor announced it.

Standing centre of the bridge, the Doctor spread out his arms, "Southwark Cathedral to the south, Monument to the Great Fire and the city of London to the north, unmistakably London Bridge."

The Doctor smiled at his lovely companion, "We might just save your Mum's Christmas goose yet, Rose, although," the Doctor glanced at the gas lamps and brushed his shoe over the carriage tracks, "I think we might be just a bit early for dinner. Say about a hundred or so years?"

Rose rolled her eyes as she took her place at the Doctor's side. "Doctor, I know it's a cold night and all, but don't you think it's a bit odd for the bridge to be so deserted?"

The Doctor looked up and down the bridge, "Well done, Rose. It does seem a bit odd. Could be something going on, a celebration, a major event or such?"

Rose snuggled a little closer to the Doctor, "Or a major disaster?"

"Well then," the Doctor said very matter of fact, "shall we find out which one it is?"

Rose's smile told the Doctor she was ready to follow his lead. The only question that remained was which way to go. "Fancy a trip to the Cathedral, or shall we head into the city?"

Rose looked first north, then back south, "I'm not feeling particularly religious this evening. Let's say we head into the city and explore the night life."

The Doctor directed his companion northward. "To the city it is!"

They had travelled no more than a few feet when Rose said dryly, "Maybe I should've opted for the Cathedral after all. Considering the time period, we'll probably end up in White Chapel with Jack the Ripper."

The Doctor stopped, "Want to turn back then?"

"No," Rose smiled, "After facing Cybermen, Daleks and Robot Santa Clauses, what's one crazy bloke and blade eh?"

The Doctor laughed as he pulled his lovely companion along, "Now that's my Rose!"

The pair looked out over the Thames at the lights in the distance. "Doctor I just thought of something? If we don't know why we are here, or where we are supposed to be going, how do we know we're going the right way? What if we should have gone south?"

"And what if we should have stayed centre of the bridge?" the Doctor added yet another alternative.

"Exactly! What if I've got us going the wrong way?"

The Doctor sighed and looked up at the stars before returning his gaze to her, "We're going the right way, Rose. I can't exactly explain it, but you have to believe me. If we were supposed to go south, then we'd be going that way."

He could see the confusion in his companion's beautiful brown eyes. "I can feel him … the White Guardian. I know he's nearby. You may think it was just chance that you chose to go to the city, but it wasn't. He's working through you, Rose. It's why were _both_ trapped in the Tardis. Whatever it is that awaits us requires both of us to deal with it. Of that … I am absolutely sure."

"Well then," Rose added with a brave smile, "let's go face it. I don't want to keep this White Guardian of yours waiting."

"Good girl!"

The pair started off once again but it was slow going, as the swirling winds off the Thames, combined with snow flurries, made the trek treacherous, and the visibility low. Had it not been for the glow of the gas lamps, Rose might never have realized they were not alone on the bridge.

"Doctor … look!"

Turning in the direction Rose pointed, the doctor saw what had got her attention and caused the sound of panic in her voice. A tall thin figure with one arm around a lamppost stood precariously on the edge of the frozen bridge rail. While the falling snow and darkness made it barely possible to see this person as more than a silhouette, two things seemed apparently clear. As the strong winds whipped the stranger's long hair and skirt, the person in peril was a woman.

Secondly and more importantly, those strong winds combined with the icy railing meant this bird was on the most precarious of perches. At any moment she could fall to her death in the icy waters of the Thames. As the Doctor and Rose hurried to reach her, they silently wondered if the winds would sweep her to her death or would she jump first.

"Hey! Stop! Don't jump! Please don't jump!" Rose called out as she closed the distance between her and the stranger.

Rose's voice startled the woman, causing her to slip. Had she not had a good hold on the lamppost she surely would have tumbled into the drink.

Scrambling back up on her perch, she turned her face away from Rose. "Please just go away and leave me alone".

Two things Rose noticed immediately, the accent was clearly British, and a bit on the posh side, which was of no particular surprise, but what was surprising was the deep, husky tone of her voice. Attributing it to the woman's obviously distraught emotional condition and the fact one had to nearly shout to be heard through the wind, Rose paid little attention to the inconsistency.

The Doctor arrived just behind Rose, "Yes, please don't jump. At least not yet. I've got a few questions I'm hoping you can answer. It won't take but a moment, I promise."

"Questions?," both the woman and Rose said in shock as they turned to face the Doctor.

"Right, just a few quick questions and we'll be on our way, and then," the Doctor looked over the edge of the railing to the black waters below; "you can be on your way if you wish."

Rose elbowed the Doctor, unable to believe the callousness in his words. "Doctor how can you …"

"Shhh … Rose," the Doctor quickly quieted her, giving her a wink to let her know the game was afoot.

The woman stared at the two oddly dressed strangers, wondering who they were and what questions she could possibly answer for them, "Questions? I … I … don't know. I'm not exactly thinking very clearly at the moment."

"Yes, yes, I can see that," the Doctor nodded in agreement as he moved a step closer. "But I assure you they are very easy questions, and would be quite helpful to us."

The woman brushed frozen tears from her cheek with her free hand. "Very well then, what do you wish to know?"

"The time my dear? I don't suppose you'd have the time." The Doctor patted the pockets of his coat. "Seems I've let my watch somewhere."

"You … you want the time?" she said in disbelief.

"Doesn't have to be exact you know, just round about if you can."

Rose was a silent spectator to this comedy drama. At the moment there was little else she could do but trust that the Doctor knew what he was doing. After two years of travels, he'd proved time and again he was worthy of that trust.

She coughed and clutched the post a bit tighter, as the cold was taking the feeling from her thinly gloved fingers. "I umm … would say it's about half eight."

"Splendid," the Doctor said with a smile and a step closer. "And the date and year as well if you would be so kind?"

The woman's eyes went wide in disbelief, "Why, it's the 24th of December, Christmas Eve, and the year is 1898."

"Awww … Christmas Eve, lovely. And that explains why the bridge is deserted. Nearly everyone's home for the holiday. You picked an excellent time to jump undisturbed my dear, and with these temps, even if you survive the fall, the hypothermia should do you in straight away. Not the worst way to go I'd say."

The would-be jumper looked over the edge and swallowed hard.

"Oh, before were off, one last question if I may?"

The woman nodded silently.

"Victoria is still the queen isn't she?"

"Well of course she is."

The Doctor smiled and then turned to Rose, "What say we go crash a Christmas Eve party at Buckingham? Considering our last trip here, I doubt if the good queen has us on the invite list, but I'm sure she'll be glad to see us."

He then turned back to stranger and bowed, "Thank you my lady. You have been ever so kind. We shan't trouble or delay your departure any further."

The Doctor turned and offered his arm to his slightly shocked travelling companion. "Come along Rose. Let us leave this woman to die in peace."

Rose looked back at the woman, smiling as she wiggled fingers in the air to say goodbye. The smile faded fast though as she turned round and gave the Doctor a confused look.

"We're not just going to _really _go off and leave her to jump are we Doctor?"

"Give her a moment," the Doctor said with confidence.

Seconds later, Rose's faith in the wise Time Lord was restored.

"Excuse me?" shouted the woman through the howling wind.

The Doctor winked at Rose as the pair turned round and headed back toward her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but your clothes," she pointed at the oddly dressed for the England of 1898, Rose, "well you must admit they are quite queer and … and you asked me not only the day but the year?"

She shook her head at the strange pair, "Are you by chance French? They do tend to be a bit eccentric in both clothes and custom."

"Oh no, were not French," Rose answered as she stepped a bit closer. "I'm a south London girl myself ,and he's ummm … well, ummm … definitely not French."

The exasperated woman was barely clinging to the lamppost and to life. She was weary of the cold and of answers that only gave her more questions. "Just _who_ are you and what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me my lady, our manners have been amiss." The Doctor stepped within a few feet of the post. "This is my travelling companion Miss Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled and offered a half-hearted curtsey.

"And I am the Doctor. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance my lady, and may I ask your name?"

The Doctor reached toward the woman, hoping to snare her hand, but she pulled back immediately at the mention of his name, nearly losing her footing once again.

"The Doctor is it?" she said with venom in her voice. "Then you already know my name sir, and you can stop humouring me with all this ladyship talk. I don't need anymore of the games or the tests or the diagnoses or your noxious potions. I'd sooner die than go back."

"Doctor, what is she talking about?"

The Doctor waved Rose off as he focused all his attentions on calming the distraught woman. "Listen to me, please. I … we don't know who you are but we'd love the opportunity to find out. If you'll just take my hand and step down I'm sure we can sort this whole thing out."

"Oh no," she stepped until only the toes of her boots held the railing's edge. "I know your game sir. Promise me anything to avoid the family scandal of a suicide. Well … you can tell my Mum not to worry; I've left all my papers at home. When and if they ever find my body, they'll think me just some crazy bugger in a fancy woman's dress. They'll be no shame on the Kensington name."

"Listen," Rose cut in. "Please listen to the Doctor. He only wants to help. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

The woman shook her head, "That's what all the doctors say and then … then … they cart you off to that place."

Her body shook, in part from the cold and in part from recent memories. "I'm not crazy you hear and I won't go back there again. I had to lie to get out the last time, but I won't lie again. I don't care what you doctors say, or what the church says or what my body's reflection in the mirror says. I know the truth. I'm not a man. And if only in my soul, I'm … I'm a woman, and if I can't bloody well live as one, then I'm going to die as one."

Rose stood, silent and dumbfounded at the 'man's' confession. The Doctor, unflappable as always, wasted not a moment with a life in the balance. His voice was strong, yet calm and reassuring. "What is your name?"

"You already know," the figure said with a heavy sigh.

"Humour me, then."

Defeated, the jumper's voice was much more masculine in tone. "Edward … Edward O'Malley Kensington."

The Doctor's eyes burned into those of the lost soul. "No … I want to know _your_ name, my lady."

A bit of light and life showed in his blue eyes as the distraught individual understood the Doctor's request. The posture straightened and the voice softened again. "Margaret … but my few friends, those who in secret accept me for who I am, call me Maggie, Maggie O'Malley with no bloody Kensington anywhere."

The Doctor flashed that sparkling smile of his, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Margaret, or if I may be so bold to take liberties: Maggie."

"Nice to meet you, Maggie," Rose chimed in, forcing an uncomfortable smile.

"Maggie," the Doctor started again, "I've never met your Mum or the doctors you speak of, but sadly in my travels, I've encountered many other close-minded individuals like them. I assure you that you are correct when you say you're neither crazy, nor do you belong in an asylum. Most of all, I have absolutely no doubt that you are a woman."

For the first time in a long time, Maggie's eyes sparkled at the Doctor's words of compassion and understanding.

"What you have suffered, no being should suffer. I'm not sure if I can help you, but …" the Doctor extended his hand to within inches of her. "if you'll give us a chance, and in doing so, yourself a chance, we'd like the opportunity to try."

Maggie reached a trembling hand ever so close to the Doctors, "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me."

Maggie looked into the eyes of the Doctor and then at Rose. If they were lying to her, she might find herself so deep in the asylum that she would never again see the light of day, but if this strange man and his oddly dressed companion could possibly help, she had to take that chance. It was the only one she'd ever truly been given.

When she placed her hand in the Doctor's, he took it firmly and helped her down. Now on the ground, her true height was evident, as she stood several inches taller than the Doctor. Rose looked up at her. Now aware of her born gender, she looked for telltale signs of it. Layers of lace around the neck could not completely obscure the Adams apple. Beneath the lamp light, shadows of a beard peeked out from under heavy make up. Even though they were gloved and booted, it was obvious the hands and feet were too big. Maggie's body was quite shapely, but Rose knew that beneath all those layers of clothing, custom padding was giving the faux woman her hourglass figure.

Maggie shivered from the long term exposure to the cold as well as her brush with death. It did not go unnoticed by the Doctor.

"I think what we need is a nice hot cuppa. Don't you Rose?"

Rose managed to tear herself away from mentally disrobing Maggie. "What? Oh, yes, Doctor nothing like a nice hot cuppa on a cold night."

"Well then, what do you say Maggie my dear? Fancy a cuppa?"

Maggie, painfully aware of how she towered over Rose, and slightly edged the Doctor, dropped her head and slumped forward. "I guess so … but there aren't many pubs or houses open on Christmas Eve, and of those that would be, I'm afraid none of them would be safe for either of you to be seen with me."

The Doctor took a lady with each arm. "Well I happen to know a place that's always open, and has the best cup of tea anywhere".

Both women looked at him curiously, "The Tardis!" He gave Rose a wink.

"I don't think I've ever been there," Maggie realized she somehow felt warmer, just being on the Doctor's arm.

Rose laughed, "Oh trust me, if you'd been there before, you'd definitely know it."

"Is it far? Do we need to hire a carriage?"

The Doctor continued moving briskly against the blowing snow, with his ladies struggling to keep step. "It's not far, just to the centre of the bridge. And I have no need of a carriage. Besides having the best cup of tea you've ever tasted, the Tardis is also my personal carriage."

Maggie stopped in her tracks, halting their progress. "A tea house on wheels you say? This I must see to believe."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, and once you see it, you still won't believe it."

Maggie, now wondering if her new friends were madder than she was, asked no more questions or offered any more resistance. She would just have to trust this strange Doctor and his Rose.

A few minutes later, and none too soon in the biting cold, the trio came within sight of the Doctor's blue police box.

"Here we are, ladies. Home again, home again, jiggety jig."

Maggie stopped as they came within a few feet of the small structure. "This? This … this box … this is your tea house? It's not big enough for the two of you, let alone the three of us."

Maggie let go of the Doctor's arm and made a quick lap around the Tardis. Rose watched with amusement, and the Doctor paid little attention as he'd been through this too many times before. "There are no horses. How does it go?"

The Doctor collected Maggie on his arm again. "All, or at least most of your questions will be answered once you step inside. Remember, I did say you'd have to trust me."

"I don't know." Maggie hesitated. "Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe I should just go back to the railing?"

Rose took Maggie's other arm. "Wait, Maggie, please don't go. If the Doctor says he thinks he can help you, then you really ought to give him a chance. I know he's helped me, and I'm sure he'll do his best to help you."

"Besides," the Doctor gently lifted Maggie's chin, "What's a few minutes for a cup of tea and a nice chat? As far as I can see, there's no reason to be in a hurry to kill yourself. The Thames is going to be there for a very long time and this version of the London Bridge should be here for oh … at least another twenty or so years, but … this chance I offer you now may never come again."

Maggie looked into the faces of her new friends and saw nothing but reassurance. She quickly weighed her options: no chance as opposed to some chance, no matter how crazy it all seemed. Considering she had been on the verge of giving away her life, what did she possibly have to lose by giving these two a chance to save it?

Maggie snuggled next to the Doctor, "Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound eh?"

"Good girl," the Doctor praised, and as unbelievable as it would have seemed to any passer-by, the threesome disappeared inside the small blue box.


	2. Chapter 2

You Must Give In Order to Receive

By Maggiethekitten

Chapter Two

"Oh Lord!" Maggie exclaimed wide-eyed as she surveyed her surroundings. "This can't be … it just can't be. Maybe Mum was right. I _have_ gone mad. It's … like … like I've stepped through Alice's wardrobe."

Giving her a wink, Rose squeezed Maggie's hand . "Guess that makes the Doctor the Mad Hatter."

The Doctor returned fire immediately, "And you, Rose Tyler, are undoubtedly the Queen of Tarts!"

Pouting, Rose corrected him. "That's_ hearts_ Doctor, not _tarts_!"

"How can this be?" Maggie cautiously reached forward and touched a very solid Tardis wall. "What matter of trickery or magic is this that … that can make this place, this box bigger on the … the inside than … than?"

"It is on the outside?" the Doctor finished having seen this reactions more times than he cared to count.

Maggie silently nodded.

"Well … it's neither trickery nor magic, although I suppose to you it probably seems that way. I could give you the technical explanation, but I doubt if you would understand it, either. Can we just say that no matter how improbable it all seems," the Doctor knocked on the console panel, "the Tardis is quite real, Rose and I are quite real and you my dear are not mad?"

Whether it was from the strain of her recent brush with death, her ordeal at the asylum, or being overwhelmed by the Tardis, Maggie finally broke under the strain of it all. Tears ran down her cheeks, and then finally the dam burst as she began to shake and sob.

"Here … here now, girl," the Doctor was at her side, offering a strong arm for support. "We'll have none of that now. At least wait until you taste my tea. I've got a very special blend I picked up at a lovely little shop on the third moon of Cantaras IV. Guaranteed to warm the tummy and put a smile on the face."

Maggie sniffled back tears. She looked first at the Doctor, then Rose. The colour drained from her face, "Mmm … mmm … moon?"

Maggie pointed upward, "Did you say you've been to … to the moon?"

The Doctor looked in the direction she was pointing. "Oh you mean the _Earth's_ moon? Well … yes I've been there a time or two, but it's really a rather dull and boring place. The Americans made such a fuss about landing there in 1969, but personally, I found Saturn far more interesting. Didn't you Rose?"

"Did you say Saturn … and … and … 1969?" Maggie cut in.

Both Rose and the Doctor nodded.

"Heavens to Jules Verne!" Maggie's replied as her knees buckled. The Doctor and Rose had to help her over to the sofa.

"Sorry Mags," the Doctor apologized. "Sometimes I forget how overwhelming this can be. One minute you're on London Bridge in Victorian England, and the next, you're with a Time Lord and his companion aboard a horseless carriage that travels time and space."

Maggie looked positively pale, "Time and space?"

Rose laid a reassuring hand on Maggie's shoulder. "It is quite a shocker. I know."

As she looked down at Maggie, she noticed she was wearing a wig and it was slightly askew, no doubt from the blustery winds on the bridge. Very discreetly and ever so gently, she straightened a few fallen locks before she continued. "It all knocked me for six the first time I stepped on board, too. Of course you haven't seen anything until he regenerates. Talk about being bowled a wicked googley!"

"Re … Regenerates?" Maggie started looking faint again.

"Here now," the Doctor tried to comfort his perplexed passenger. "Enough about all of this. You were the one on the bridge railing, not us. I'd say you've got a far more interesting story to share, but first … the tea."

The Doctor motioned Rose toward a set of double doors, "Now Maggie, just sit there and look beautiful while Rose and I go make the tea. Oh and please don't go messing about with stuff, especially the levers on the control panel."

Maggie looked around at the gadgets and gizmos in the Tardis control room. "Don't worry Doctor; you needn't worry about me touching anything. I'm not even sure I can move."

"Good girl!" The Doctor praised her with a smile and then ushered Rose toward doors she'd never noticed before.

"Doctor" she whispered in his ear, "I never knew we had a kitchen."

The Doctor did not answer. He simply pushed Rose through the doors and proved without a doubt they indeed did have one. It was small but charmingly furnished in turn of the 20th century décor. The Doctor checked the fire in the stove and smiled as he saw it was burning steadily.

Pointing toward a copper kettle setting on the counter he said, "Rose give us a hand with the kettle won't you?"

Rose picked up the kettle and shook it.

"It's ummm … empty Doctor"

"Well then go fill it."

Rose looked round for a tap and saw a red handled pump over the sink instead. Grasping the handle, she pushed down and pulled up on it until the water started flowing.

Once it was finally filled, she handed the kettle to the Doctor who sat it on the stove.

"Now where are the biscuits?" The Doctor started searching the cupboard.

Rose put her hands on her hips as she watched the Doctor disappear into the walk in. "Doctor I've got a few questions myself?"

"Yes I can imagine you do," answered the Doctor as he tossed a cricket bat out of the cupboard.

Rose jumped as the bat hit the floor. "Ummm … Doctor. What is all of this?"

An umbrella with a question mark handle followed the cricket bat. "I take it you mean the kitchen?"

"And the antique living room set in the control room, as well … Neither of these was here before."

A black recorder bounced on the wood floor, "Right you are Rose, neither were here before, but then again, they were always here you might say."

"Doctor, please!" Rose shouted in exasperation.

The crank to a Roadster slid across the floor. "Infinite dimensions, Rose, infinite dimensions."

"What?" Rose shouted.

The Doctor stepped out from the cupboard. On his head was a brown floppy hat, and in his hand was a paper bag. "Jelly Baby, Rose? They're quite good you know."

Rose shook her head and the Doctor frowned. He tossed the hat into the corner and the bag back into the cupboard. "Not with tea though. We really need proper biscuits."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor returned from his biscuit induced fog. "Yes, right … infinite dimensions, Rose. The Tardis has infinite dimensions, or in other words it has rooms on top of rooms on top of rooms beside more rooms. While I have never opened up this kitchen, or brought forth that living room, both have always been here within the Tardis. Understand?"

Rose nodded silently even if she didn't fully understand.

"When I unlocked the Tardis door to enter, I tripped a little switch and opened both of these rooms. I thought giving Maggie some familiar surroundings within such an unfamiliar setting might calm her a bit."

The Doctor looked round the kitchen. "And I do have to say I fancy this kitchen. I'll think I'll keep it."

"And what about Maggie, Doctor, are you going to keep him … err … I mean her?" Rose sighed and shook her head, "Sorry Doctor … I don't know what I mean. The whole thing is so bloody weird. I mean … I know he … she wants to be a girl, that's obvious. But it's obvious he's well … a he, and it's kind of hard to think of him as anything else, especially when his wig slipped. I don't mean to be cruel, but the truth is the truth isn't it Doctor?"

"Is it Rose?" The Doctor's eyes burned with passion. "Are you so sure what you think is the truth, _truly is _the truth? And if so, exactly what do you base this truth on?"

Rose could feel the attack coming, and she faltered against it. "I dunno … I mean well … look at him, Doctor. I swear to you I wish for his sake it wasn't true, but it is. He's a man. He's got well … man parts, or at least I suppose he does." Rose blushed.

"So it's the body that makes the man?" The Doctor prepared to use her own words against her. "Or the woman, for that matter? Is that what you're saying?"

"No … well yes … I … I guess so. I mean it's the most important part of it, right?" Rose searched for a reprieve in the Doctor's eyes but found none.

"Rose, I never would have believed it of you. I've taken you from the beginning of time to standing hand in hand with you as we watched the end. We've travelled to times and places and worlds beyond your wildest imagination and you've encountered life in forms that most people wouldn't recognize as life. Yet with all that experience I've given you, you sound as closed-minded and prejudiced as most of your people."

The Doctor could have sent a spear through Rose's heart, but it wouldn't have wounded her more deeply than his sharp, painful words. As with most wounded creatures, she struck back. "Ohy Doctor … that's not true! I'm not closed-minded or prejudice. I don't know how you can say that. I went off with the likes of you, didn't I? And … and I've not judged any of the beings we've met. I've tried to get along with the whole lot, save for maybe the ones that keep trying to kill us. And... and I've accepted them too. Okay, so maybe some of them were a bit hard to understand or know if they were male, female or ummm … none of the above, but I did my best to treat them with respect. And well … I resent the fact that you think I didn't!"

Rose was breathing heavily now, a bit red-faced, flustered, and obviously hurt.

The Doctor's eyes smiled at her. He knew she was a good soul. He never could have taken her with him if she wasn't and well … even though he'd never told her so with words, he did love her. He admired her strength, her courage, her passion, her compassion and her wisdom beyond that of most 21st century Earthlings. He loved her smile, the sparkle in her eyes and the feel of her hand in his. He could easily spend the rest of her life with him, and yet with all those qualities he loved, she'd just showed him one that he could not abide.

He didn't know if he could reach her. He didn't know if anyone could truly understand what Maggie was going through, save for someone like Maggie, but he had to try. Yes, he had to try for Maggie's sake. She desperately needed acceptance from both Rose and himself, but it was also for Rose as well. If she were going to truly be at his side "forever," she had to be able to see, to see beyond the images her eyes held.

"Rose," the Doctor started calmly, "I never said you didn't respect Maggie or any of the life forms we've encountered. I'm sure you respect Maggie's right to live as a woman."

"Of course I do Doctor," Rose eased her posture slightly, "Look I've seen those talk show programs about boys who want to be girls and I've seen a few of those marches they've had. You know … gay, lesbian, trans … trans something".

"Transgender," the Doctor gently corrected.

"Right … and I'm totally for equal rights and equal opportunities, and if Maggie wanted to march right down the high street or in front of Buckingham Palace in high heels and a crinoline, well … I think she's got the right. In fact, I'd even march right by her side, I would."

"I know you would Rose … honest I do, but … why would you be marching, Rose? Why would you defend Maggie's right to be Maggie?"

The shrill whistle of the kettle gave Rose a moment's reprieve. The Doctor lifted it off the hob and poured the steaming water into the lovely bone white pot. He placed three cups and saucers on the silver serving tray while Rose weighed her answer.

"Well," she started slowly and with great thought, "because … because it's the right thing to do. Maggie, and I suppose anyone else for that matter, has a right to happiness. And as long as what makes them happy isn't something like mass murder or taking over the whole universe, I think they're entitled to it? Does that make any sense?"

The Doctor nodded that it did.

"And … well … if living as a woman makes Maggie happy, and I can't see how that harms anyone else, then …I think she should be able to do it and I would defend her right to do so against anyone who would say otherwise. And I don't see how you could call me closed-minded and prejudiced, if I'm willing to do that."

She let out a heavy sigh. She hoped she'd been able to choose all the right words. She knew this was just too important to get wrong.

The Doctor rubbed his jaw as he often did while contemplating something, then reached across and took Rose's hand gently. "Rose … I'm sorry if I came down a bit hard on you, but this is very important. I have shown you many wondrous things in our travels, and you have greeted them all bravely, with respect and with a mind wide open and ready to embrace."

He hesitated, searching to choose his own words carefully.

"However," Rose continued for him with a nervous smile.

"However," he followed her lead, "I fear now you are not seeing beyond what your eyes tell you are there."

The Doctor could see Rose struggling to understand, but having great difficulty. The Time Lord searched nine past regenerations and hoped he could draw on their wisdom to help him find the right words now. "Rose, the fact that you would defend Maggie's right to live as a woman, possibly even with your own life, is not in question. I know that you are a champion, and you have great compassion for those who hurt and need help. I have seen it in your eyes and your actions many times, but that is not the issue here. I need you to open your heart and your mind and see beyond Maggie's right to live _as_ a woman. I ask you … can you see that Maggie_ is_ a woman?"

Rose pulled her hand back and squirmed like a school girl being called upon to spell a seven syllable word. "Doctor … I can see she _wants_ to be a woman."

"Yes, so can I, and so can anyone who would have passed by her on the bridge tonight, but you're not answering the question. Is Maggie a woman?"

"Well … I ummm …don't think … that is … I mean she … or he doesn't … that is he can't … can't … oh Doctor I guess it depends on what you think makes a woman … a woman."

The Doctor smiled and winked, "Yes, that's right Rose. At last we're making progress. Now, tell me. What do you think makes a woman, a woman? … Or," he added before she could respond, "if it would be easier for you, what makes Rose Tyler a woman?"

And then for the pudding, he added, "I take it that you do consider _yourself_ to be a woman?"

Rose took the bait and the slight offense intended, "Of course I consider myself to be a woman. That's ridiculous, Doctor."

"Is it? Then you should have no problem telling me what makes a woman a woman, and proving to me that you are one."

Rose quickly realized the Doctor had manoeuvred her skilfully; nonetheless she was relatively sure she would have no problem proving her own womanhood by showing the obvious difference between her claim and Maggie's. At least she hoped she could. "Well … first off, Doctor, I was born female. That's what made me a girl, and now a woman. Maggie, no matter what she may have wished for, was born male and that is why I am sorry to say she is a man."

The Doctor placed the tea bags in the pot and waited for them to steep.

"I see … by being born female you mean having a female body, the appropriate genitals, reproductive organs, xx chromosomes and all that lot, correct?"

"Well … yeah … that's what separates the boys from the girl's, right?"

"Yes Rose, or so your people have said for countless generations, long before Maggie's Victorian England, and beyond your 21st century version. So … it's the body that makes the woman or the man? Is that what you're saying Rose? Is that your line of defense then?"

"Well," Rose began squirming uncomfortably again, "yes, at least I think so."

"I see," the Doctor took his hand and waved it across Rose's shapely form. "It appears to be a rather good line of defense. The body is something very tangible, very physical, and very easy to prove its existence." He gently poked Rose in the shoulder to prove his point.

"And with humans, there are some very obvious physical attributes that make it quite easy to discern the two sexes." Rose blushed as the Doctor made only a passing glance at a pair of those distinctly female attributes.

"Yes Rose, on the surface, if you will pardon the pun, your definition of what makes a woman a woman, seems rather well supported. And if _all_ that makes a woman is chromosomes and genitals, then indeed you are certainly a woman and Maggie is definitely not. But …"

Rose sighed, "I knew there had to be a 'but'."

"But," the Doctor continued, undaunted by his companion's interruption, "that leaves me with a most difficult question."

"I'm almost afraid to hear it."

"No need to fear if you're in the right, Rose," the Doctor answered with all too knowing smile. "You do remember our good friend Cassandra, don't you?"

Rose's eyes went wide. "The last woman on Earth? How could I ever forget her?"

"Yes, she was quite the character wasn't she?" the Doctor chuckled. "And you remember that nasty little mind jumping trick she learned?"

Rose nodded.

"That was something wasn't it? Her mind inside my body. I mean to look at me, to listen to me, no one would ever know that Cassandra's brain, a woman's brain was very much in charge of my … well," the Doctor waved his hand down the length of his pin stripe suit, "male body. And … what I find particularly amazing is that even if Cassandra would have told anyone that her brain, her spirit, if you will, was inside my body, do you really think anyone would have believed her?"

"I … I don't know," Rose knew the Doctor was leading her somewhere, but where, she wasn't quite sure. "I mean … maybe most people wouldn't believe her … I mean that is, believe you … well, you know what I mean. But I would believe because I _know_ you. I could tell the difference. I would know it was Cassandra inside and not really you."

"Even though all the physical characteristics said Doctor, you would know without a shadow of a doubt that Cassandra's spirit was on the inside. You couldn't possibly be fooled?"

Rose smiled as she shook her head, "I know you, Doctor, Cassandra could never have fooled me, at least not for very long."

"I see … and I suppose the same would be said for when Cassandra's spirit took over your body. You looked like my Rose, you sounded like my Rose, and you kissed," the Doctor smiled hungrily as Rose blushed, "well … you kissed like a very passionate Rose, but were you _really_ my Rose?"

"Of course it wasn't me, Doctor," Rose answered without hesitation, "It was Cassandra!"

The Doctor shook his head, "Well … she certainly looked like you."

"But it wasn't me, Doctor. It was just my body. You could tell the difference, couldn't you?"

"Yes Rose, at least eventually I did. Even before Cassandra confessed there were definite clues that you weren't well … you, but … now that I think about it," the Doctor paused for effect; "perhaps it really was you after all."

Rose took the bait the Doctor had so generously offered, "Ohy, what do you mean, it was me? You know bloody well that it was Cassandra doing all those things with my body, just like she did them with yours."

The Doctor turned away and walked over to tall kitchen hutch with beautiful stained glass doors. Opening the top drawer, he removed several linen napkins. "Yes Rose, that is what I thought, too, but after listening to you say it's the body that makes the man, or the woman for that matter … well," the Doctor walked back over to the counter and placed the napkins on the serving trays, "it seems to me then that Cassandra's spiritual presence in either of our bodies was irrelevant. We are who are bodies say we are, just as Maggie's body says who she, or I suppose I should say, _he_ is. This is what you said, isn't it?"

Rose looked and sounded obviously flustered, "No … that's … that's not what I said. I mean … okay I did _kind_ of say that, but that's not exactly what I meant. What I meant was … umm … well … it doesn't matter what I meant, because you're mixing it all up, and besides this isn't the same thing."

Picking up one of the napkins and folding it neatly, the Doctor calmly replied, "Do tell … perhaps you would care to explain then?"

Rose sighed. She'd known this was coming. "Well ... okay … with you and I, some outside alien intelligence invaded our body, and we didn't have any control. We couldn't help but act the way we did. It wasn't us. It was our body, but not our mind or spirit. And umm … with Maggie well … that's totally different. There is no alien intelligence involved."

"You're right, Rose," The Doctor agreed too easily, but then closed the door on the trap his companion had walked into. "With Maggie, it's not an alien mind. Her mind is where the true Maggie lies. No, in her case it's an alien _body_ that's trapped her proper spirit. And … well … she has no more control over feeling the way she feels or acting the way she acts, than either of us did."

His dark eyes were piercing as he spoke, "Rose, it's really quite simple if you just open your mind."

"On one hand," he raised one to emphasize his point, "it was our bodies, but with Cassandra's brain, an alien brain running the show".

Then he raised the other, "for Maggie, it's her brain, her spirit if you will, but trapped in an alien … or in this case, male body."

Rose looked from hand to hand, evaluating the invisible evidence the Doctor was trying to show her. "I … I think I get it Doctor. It's just sort of hard to … to … think past the body sometimes. I mean you know what they say. If she looks like a gander and walks like a gander and talks like a gander … it's kind of hard to believe she's really a goose".

The Doctor's countenance softened. He knew Rose was trying to understand, trying to see beyond the physical, and past the prejudices most of mankind struggled with. He flashed a compassionate smile. "Yes I know it is, and I do know you're trying. but I suppose unless you're someone like Maggie, or a nine hundred year old Time Lord who has had ten different bodies, it can be a very difficult concept to grasp."

"Wait a minute!" The Doctor looked up at her as the penny finally dropped. "A Time Lord! Yes, that's it! I should have thought of it straight away."

Rose looked on helplessly, hoping the Doctor's train of thought wouldn't leave the station without her. "Rose … you remember how I looked the first time we met?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Well of course I do."

"Exactly! … and you remember when I regenerated and took on this new form?" The Doctor struck a model pose that brought a smile to his lovely companion's face.

"I could never forget that, Doctor. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. One minute you're you, you know … the old you, and then off goes the light show and Wham! Suddenly you're somebody else."

"Yes I can imagine how difficult it all was for you Rose. One minute I'm this sort of average looking bloke with anger management issues, and then as easy as Bob's your Uncle, I'm this handsome looking gent with loads of calm and cool"

"And modesty, too!" Rose gently teased with a chuckle.

The Doctor slipped his companion's gentle jab without comment. "So … if I looked liked someone else, how did you know I was the same Doctor? That is, assuming you do believe I'm the same Doctor."

"Well of course I know you're the same Doctor!" Rose seemed a bit put out that he would even insinuate otherwise. "I saw the whole bloody thing right before my eyes."

"And what if you hadn't? What if you'd not seen me regenerate? What if we'd been separated when it happened? Do you think you really would've believed beyond what your eyes were telling you? Would you've been able to believe I was the same Doctor?"

Rose felt her footing becoming a bit unsure. "Well …that would've made things a little more difficult, but I know I would've been able to tell you were you. You know … the you from the other body … only ummm … in a different body."

"How, Rose? How could I have convinced you? I certainly looked and sounded different."

"True … but you knew things about me that nobody else knew. That would've convinced me for sure."

The Doctor shook his head and frowned. "I don't know, Rose. That's a bit thin. An alien with the ability to read thoughts might have access to all my memories of you. A good morph who's done his homework could tell you everything you wanted to hear."

"Well … there's more to it than that. I … I … just would've been able to tell it was really you. I could feel it. I could sense it. I know _you, _Doctor and I could spot you no matter what you looked like."

The Doctor gave a relieved sigh, "Yes Rose … you can. You can see beyond the body, because you know and believe in the soul within. Ten different bodies Rose, but was I really ten different Time Lords?"

Finally she understood, "No Doctor, you were the same one all along. The bodies well … were just bodies, just shells I guess. Shells for the one thing that truly defined you: your spirit, your soul"

"Good girl Rose and now for an A+ from the teacher, I ask you … Is Maggie a woman, or a man? Think carefully before you answer and answer truthfully."

Rose gave a heavy sigh, "I … ummm … guess she is. I can see now that there is loads more to being male or female than the body you live in. I understand that now, but I still don't know if she is really a woman. I'm sorry Doctor but you said to be honest."

"A+ Rose Tyler," the Doctor congratulated his star pupil. "You're absolutely correct. You don't know if she is truly a woman, or just a man who wishes he was. I, on the other hand knew the truth straight away, but I'm an old hand at this sort of thing. And while I think you would take my word on her true gender, that simply won't do. This is something you need to discover for yourself. So your extra credit question is … how do you think you could accomplish that?"

"By getting to know her?" Rose offered hopefully

"A++, top of the class, Rose!"

The Doctor picked up the serving tray and headed toward the door. "And I'll tell you something else."

"What's that?" Rose asked as she turned to follow.

"In getting to know Maggie better, you won't only remove any doubt as to her true gender, but you may find you learn quite about yourself. I hope you like what you find. Either way, I think it will be a most interesting journey."


	3. Chapter 3

You Must Give In Order To Receive

Chapter 3

By Maggiethekitten

"Tea is served, my lady," the Doctor announced as he pushed open the doors to the Tardis control room.

Rose came in on the Doctor's heels with a smile, "You should feel special, Maggie. He never served _me_ tea."

Maggie had been staring at the burning embers in the fire place, lost in deep thought when the pair made their entrance. She jumped when their voices broke her from the fog.

"Sorry if we startled you," Rose apologized as she slipped in next to Maggie on the sofa. "You jumped like a cat on a hot tin roof," she added with a giggle.

"More like a kitten than a cat I'd say," as the Doctor looked deep into Maggie's wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," Maggie offered as she turned back toward the fire. "I guess I'd sort of drifted off in thought. I've got so much on my mind and well …I'm just not sure what to do or for that matter, what I can do."

"Well … as for what to do now," the Doctor reached for the tea pot, "I think your only concern should be whether or not you want milk or sugar in your tea."

Maggie giggled very little girlishly, "Both, please."

The Doctor played Mum and served both of the ladies. "Now as far as what _can_ you do? Well … that depends upon you, Maggie. It's really a matter of what you want and what you're willing to do to get it."

Maggie smiled wistfully and sighed, "What I want? Well that's easy. I want what I've always wanted: to be a girl." she paused and contemplated her last words, "No … that's not quite right. I feel like I'm already a girl, at least in my heart, what I really need is the body."

She turned and looked into Rose's eyes, "I'd give anything for it to be a body like yours. You're so beautiful, Rose, but I'd take any body, any body at all as long as it was female."

Rose blushed and took Maggie's hand, "Thanks Maggie, you're ever so sweet."

"And what would you do to get it?" the Doctor asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Anything …my God I'd do _anything_ to be the same as Rose or any other woman, but what difference does it make? I can never be the same. It's madness to believe otherwise. So see, Doctor, it doesn't matter that I know what I want or the fact I'd be willing to do anything to have it. All of that is irrelevant if what you want is not possible, and me becoming a complete woman just isn't possible. I might as well wish to be the Queen of England."

"Well, your highness," the Doctor gently teased, "I wouldn't be so quick to give up on your dream, especially when you have four things going for you."

"Four things?" Maggie nearly choked on her sip of tea.

"The first two things are Rose and I. I think you might be surprised by how much we could help you."

Maggie looked around the room, the room far too big to be in a blue box so small. She felt the warmth of a fire that couldn't possibly be there, as she knew there was no chimney atop the box. She glanced at the oddly dressed beautiful young woman at her side, who in many ways was just another young English girl, and yet so different. She then turned her gaze to the Doctor. This gentle and funny man who accepted her as a woman straight away and who claimed to have visited the moon and heavens beyond, sounded more mad than most of the lot she'd left at the asylum. Yet, there was a reassuring honesty in his voice and his face. None of this could possibly be real, and yet when she looked at him, she had to believe it was.

"Surprised?" she said with a smile, "I've been nothing but surprised since I met you and Rose. If you say you can help me, I have to believe you can, and I want to believe you can."

Maggie sat her cup down, waving off the offer a second one from the Doctor. "Look when I first met the two of you on the bridge, I thought you were as mad as I was. Then, when we stepped inside your horseless tea carriage, I was sure you were some sort of illusionist or hypnotist, but now, for reasons I cant explain, I believe you, Doctor, and you too, Rose. I believe in your magic that somehow makes all this possible and I have to ask … When you say you and Rose can help me, does that mean you can use your magic to give me a woman's body?"

The Doctor took Maggie's hand in his, "I wish I could, Maggie, with all my hearts I wish I could, but my 'magic' as you call it, isn't powerful enough to do that."

The colour drained from Maggie's face along with her hope. Rose' eyes misted and her heart went out to this tortured soul. Whether she believed Maggie to truly be a woman or a man, she knew Maggie believed she _was_ a woman, and the pain she felt at being in the wrong body was very much real.

"However," the Doctor started again, "I still feel we can help."

"How?" Maggie asked almost on the verge of tears.

"Well … I could do something like the hypnosis you spoke of, only far more powerful than any parlour game. Now while I can't really take away your female spirit, I might be able to silence her."

"Silence her? I'm not so sure I like the sound of that."

"It might not really be so bad. If we can take away that voice, and the memory of ever wishing to be a girl, then with just a little power of suggestion, I might be able to convince you that you are a man. If completely successful, you could become quite content as a man."

Maggie's answer was as cold and dead as she would have been had the Doctor and the Rose never happened by. "I'd rather be dead, Doctor. I'd go back to the railing and jump before I'd let you do that." She rose from the sofa, straightening her dress as she did, and prepared to head for what she thought was still the exit.

"Don't go, Maggie!" Rose reached out and grabbed her hand. "The Doctor won't do anything to you that you don't want him to, right Doctor?"

The Time Lord was quickly at Maggie's side, "Of course not, Mags. I didn't really think you would take me up on that offer, but I did have to offer it. It's a matter of free choice, you know."

Maggie nodded her understanding and returned to the sofa. Rose took her place next to Maggie, and the Doctor, still playing Mum, poured them each a fresh cuppa.

"Doctor?" Maggie asked as she picked up her cup. "You said something about me having four things going for me, two of which are you and Rose. What are the other two?"

The Doctor looked puzzled a moment and then snapped his fingers when it came to him. "Right! … I'd almost forgotten. Aside from Rose and me, the other two things you have going for you are your two hearts."

The colour drained from both Maggie's and Rose's faces. They spoke in unison, "Two hearts?"

"Well not literally, like a Time Lord has," the Doctor tapped the left and ride side of his chest to emphasize the point, "but spiritually."

Now it was Maggie who looked puzzled, "I … I don't think I understand. You've got two hearts?"

Rose leaned over, "It's true. I've heard them both."

Maggie shook her head in disbelief, "And so do I?"

The Doctor rose and then slipped in next to Maggie on the sofa. Looking into her eyes for permission and receiving it, he gently tapped her chest. "As I said, …not physically, but spiritually. You are what one very revered ancient people called a Two Hearts. They believed that someone like you carries the spirits of both man and woman within you. Those who had this gift were considered to be wise and powerful beings. The head of each village grouping often had a Two Hearts as one of his many wives. It was considered powerful magic to do so."

"What ancient peoples are those Doctor? Have we travelled to their planet?"

The Doctor looked at Maggie as he answered Rose's question, "We're on their planet now. Haven't you ever heard of the Native American Indian?"

"You mean like cowboys and Indians, Indians?" Rose said in disbelief.

"I've read stories about the American Indian," Maggie said equally in awe, "They are considered savages, and quite aggressive. I've heard they had to be contained in confined areas for the safety of the American settlers."

The Doctor stood up, his face and voice full of disgust, "Savages, indeed! I've lived with them, and long before the explorers came round to muck everything up. They are a beautiful gentle people, who live in harmony with each other and with nature. They build no coal belching factories that pollute the skies and the waters, and they kill only what they need to survive. And aggressive? Most met the explorers with open arms and were repaid for the kindness with wholesale slaughter, abuse and disease. And yes, as the 20th century is dawning, they are being confined, but hardly for their benefit or the settler's safety. They are starved, mistreated, divested of their land, their culture and their ability to raise their own children as they have been raising them for hundreds of years. The savages are the prison keepers, not the poor souls entrapped there!"

Maggie timidly raised her cup. "It's lovely tea, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and rejoined her on the sofa, "Sorry Maggie, sorry Rose … I just can't abide by this sort of prejudice and ignorance any more than I can from those who would put someone like you in an insane asylum."

"Thank you Doctor … you are ever so kind. I had no idea how noble these people were or how I was related to them. A two hearts you say? Makes me feel almost like an Indian princess or something," Maggie giggled as she extended the pinky on her tea cup hand.

Rose spooned a little more sugar into her tea, "So did you meet Pocahontas?"

"Yes, and Sacajawea as well, but those are stories for another time. The point of this all, is that the Native American's realized that those like Maggie had a special two heart magic, and I believe they were right. Although I consider what you have, to be more of a strength and an insight, than magic. You have been part of both worlds and yet belonged to neither. You know things about being a man no woman could comprehend and things about being a woman no man could comprehend. You've had to believe in your heart what no mirror could reflect, or human could see with their eyes."

The Doctor took Maggie's hand again, "This had made you suffer beyond anything anyone should have to endure, but you have endured."

Tears filled Maggie's eyes, "I'm not that strong. I … I almost didn't endure. You saw me on the bridge."

"That doesn't matter now Maggie. You walked away. You chose life. Your two hearts are strong." The Doctor offered her a comforting hug and Rose quickly joined in.

When the hug broke the Doctor was back in form. "Now, two things. The first is how can we help you?"

The question was obviously rhetorical as he wasted no time in answering. "The answer is I'm not sure what the answer is. However that being said, I think if you're willing to take another chance, Miss Maggie O'Malley, and come with Rose and I just like you did from the railing of the bridge, you will find what you're missing. I can't guarantee exactly in what form it will come, or where we'll find it, or for that matter when, but I believe in _my_ two hearts you'll find it."

The Doctor flashed his confident smile and offered his hand, "So what say you, Mags ol' girl? Care to go travelling with us in our horseless tea carriage? I promise you you'll go places Jules Verne never dreamed of, and you'll meet people stranger than any Frenchmen you could encounter in Paris. It might be amazing. It might be dangerous. It might be unbelievable, but one thing I can guarantee …"

"It will never be boring!" Rose cut in, stealing the Doctor's punch line.

"Absolutely!" he concurred.

Maggie looked round the unbelievable horseless carriage and then at her two amazing friends. "Boring?" she thought, "Never!"

That only left dangerous, and quite frankly, after being confined to an asylum, nearly being beaten half to death by her father for dressing in her mother's clothes, skulking about in the dark alleys of Whitehall like some sort of queer, dressed Jack the Ripper looking for the few safe pubs, and finally standing on the icy rail of London Bridge ready to jump, dangerous didn't scare her much.

"Permission to join the crew Captain," Maggie quipped as she curtseyed.

"That's Doctor," the Time Lord corrected with a laugh.

"Welcome aboard," Rose greeted the newest companion with a hug.

"And may the Lord have mercy on your soul", she added tongue in cheek.

The Doctor rolled his eyes while his two companions had a laugh at his expense, although he didn't really mind being the butt of the joke. It was well worth it to see the girls laughing.

Rose stopped laughing when she suddenly remembered something the Doctor had forgotten.

"Doctor? You said there were two things. One was offering Maggie passage on the Tardis. What was the other one?"

The Doctor scratched his head and then suddenly it came. "Of course, Scones!"

The Doctor turned without another word and headed toward the Tardis doors.

"Scones?" his two companions echoed.

"Scones!" the Doctor confirmed. "I can't drink another drop of tea without proper biscuits. And being its 1898, that means London's finest baker is just a few streets away. Good ol' Shakespeare, he'll open up for me even if it's Christmas Eve."

"William Shakespeare the writer?" Rose said in disbelief.

"No silly girl," the Doctor laughed, "he's been dead for years. I'm talking about Tom Shakespeare, the baker. Makes the finest scones and muffins in all of London."

Maggie shook her head and wondered if every minute with these two would be like the sixty she'd spent so far. Rose, however, quickly crossed the distance to the Doctor and grabbed his arm before he could disappear out the door.

She lowered her voice as to not alarm Maggie. "Doctor … I want to go with you. Remember what you said about the White and Black Guardian? You said whatever they were up to; we were supposed to face it together. You said you needed me. You can't leave me here with them out and about. You have to take me with you."

The Doctor took Rose's hand in his, "I've not forgotten Rose, but … we can't just leave Maggie here, and I don't want to take her back out again tonight. I think she's had enough excitement."

"But the Guardians, Doctor, what about the Guardians?"

The Doctor's dark eyes twinkled, "Well … they'll have to get their own scones. Shakespeare's are too good to share."

Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand, "I'm serious, Doctor. You need me."

Suddenly the Doctor was just as serious, "Yes Rose, I do need you. I need you to stay here with Maggie. Right now, she needs you more. Please Rose, _stay_ _here_."

The Doctor placed his hand between his two hearts, "And don't worry. You have my word as a Time Lord that I promise not to take on the Black Guardian, Davros and his Daleks, or the Loch Ness Monster while I'm gone."

Rose rolled her eyes and released her love with a smile, "Go on with you then. Catch your death for all I care."

It was Rose's way of saying, "I love you". The Doctor acknowledged it with a wink and that killer smile of his. That was his way of silently communicating those three big words.

When Rose turned round she saw Maggie smiling nervously at her, "Is everything alright Rose?"

Rose gave her best smile as she walked back toward the sofa. "Oh yeah, no worries. He's just the Doctor being the Doctor."

Rose slipped down on the sofa next to Maggie, "Sooo …fancy another cup of tea?" She started to reach for the pot.

"Oh no please, I couldn't take another drop."

Rose laughed and patted her tummy. "Me neither. I'm not really so much a tea person. Give me a good ice cold Lilt or a Doctor Pepper, and I'm good to go."

Maggie stared at her blankly, "A Lilt and a Doctor what?"

Rose laughed, "Never mind … I don't think those are available in your area yet".

"Oh," Maggie filed this along with all the other things she didn't understand, but accepted as truth because her new friends told it was.

"Rose," Maggie started as she fidgeted with the lace on her collar, "do you mind very much that I'm tagging along with you and this Doctor fellow?"

"What? Well of course not. It's going to be nice to have someone, I mean another girl around. Why would you say such a thing?"

Rose hoped the new companion hadn't caught the unintentional gender slight.

Her voice said she hadn't or at least she hadn't been hurt by it. "Well … I just don't wish to intrude on the two of you. I mean it's rather obvious that the two of you are a couple."

"What?" Rose blushed and backed up, "A couple? Me and him? No … no chance of that. He's too busy flying round saving the universe and causing about as much chaos as he tries to cure, to be committed to anyone. The Doctor? No … he's just not that type of bloke!"

"Forgive me Rose, if I'm being too bold and presumptuous, but I think you're wrong. I think he could be committed. And I know quite a bit about commitment after my stay at the Queen's finest asylum."

Rose and Maggie both let out a laugh each desperately needed. "But honestly Rose, I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. That's love, alright. There's no mistaking it. It's the very same look you give him. I've only been a here a very short while but already I could tell that."

Rose slipped a bit closer to Maggie. "Really? You think so. He really loves me?"

"Look, I've not had any personal experience in such matters. Being as I am, well … I just never had much interest in that sort of thing, but I've been around and I've seen it. I've seen the look couples pass as they walk hand in hand through Hyde Park, or going shopping at the market, or riding in a carriage. He loves you alright, Rose, I'm as sure of that as I am my own womanhood."

Rose stared dreamily into space, " Oh Maggie I do love him. I love everything about him. I love those cute little sideburns of his. I love his hair, especially when it's messed up a bit. I love that sparkle he gets in his eyes when he's just about to do something totally bonkers that somehow manages to save the day. I love the feeling of my hand in his. He's the bees knees alright and I so do fancy him, but."

"But", Maggie gently prodded her on.

"But … I've never been sure, _really_ sure how he's felt about me. I mean I know he likes me or he'd never let me tag along, and I think he loves me … but I don't know if it's the whole Romeo and Juliet thing."

Maggie frowned, "I don't think I'd hope for that Rose. I'm familiar with the story. It ends rather badly for those two you know." Maggie winked playfully at her new friend.

Rose smiled in return but her mind was still on the serious subject. "I just wished I knew how he really felt. You know … deep down inside those two hearts of his. Of course, he does talk a lot. God, does he talk a lot, but when it comes to things like this he never really seems to say much."

Maggie chuckled lightly, "Most men don't … and being I'm well … sort of an unwilling authority on men you might say. I think you should pay heed to what I say, especially since the Doctor can't say it yet. He loves you, Rose. I can tell. Just give it time, just give him some time. You'll see."

Rose's eyes misted with happy tears and she hugged her friend who was becoming harder to think of as man with every word she spoke, "Time you say? Well considering he's a Time Lord, I should have all that I need."

Maggie giggled and held the hug a moment longer before finally releasing it.

Silence reigned for a few moments until Rose broke it, "Maggie could I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. It's your turn any way. Ask me anything. The doctors surely did."

Rose squirmed just a bit.

"Go on," Maggie said reassuringly, "Ask … please … I promise you I won't be offended".

Rose nodded and then searched for the words, "How long have you wanted to be or known you were a girl?"

Maggie didn't hesitate. "As for wanting to be a girl, all my life, Rose. _All my life_, or at least as far back as I can remember. I was three or four and my cousin Allyson from Coventry was visiting on holiday. She was nearly six, I think and we had the grandest time playing together in the garden.

I had no sisters, only one brother much older, so I'd never got to play with girls much before. Allyson was so beautiful, with her long hair, dresses and petticoats. I wanted to look just like her and wear the very same clothes. Well … being too young to know shame, I told her so. Allyson thought it was wonderful I wanted to wear her clothes, probably because she positively hated them, and would be more than willing to swap hers for mine. Of course you can imagine what happened next. Off we went into the bushes and off went the clothes."

Rose was hanging on every word, now glad the Doctor had forced her to stay behind. As usual, and as much as she hated to admit it, he'd been right again. She needed to get to know Maggie to draw her own conclusions, and as the story progressed all the gender confusion began to fade away.

"Allyson had little trouble getting out of her clothes, and even less getting into mine. I, on the other hand, fumbled with the buttons and the hooks. I remember her telling me to turn round and quit wiggling, just as if I were a little sister. That thought brought such joy to my heart, and it grew with each button she slipped through the hole. When she was finally done, I spun around and watched as my dress floated out from me. Allyson laughed and told me to be careful, or I'd show my knickers. I didn't care. I think I wanted the whole world to see them. I loved it. I loved it all, the lace, the petticoats, the boots, even the faint smell of lilac soap from Allyson's last bath. I didn't have enough hair for her to put it up in ribbons, so she tied the ribbons to my wrist and off we went."

Maggie's eyes were a mist now, "Rose … when I ran through the garden like that, I swear, I had wings! I felt so alive, so free, so beautiful, so happy, so … so …me! I wished I'd never have to take those clothes off."

"I kind of understand what you mean, Mags. Girl's clothes, especially little girl's clothes are so much prettier, and well, girly than boys' clothes, especially from your era with all the lace and petticoats."

Maggie nodded, "Yes … they are, but well … I'm not really so sure if it was _really_ all about the lace and the petticoats. I mean I love those things, I really do but … I think it was more about it being girl's clothes than it was the clothes themselves. I think if Alysson had been wearing trousers and a woolly jumper, and _that_ was what all the girls were wearing, then I'd of wanted to wear that too."

Maggie looked into Rose's eyes, hoping for some understanding or at least acceptance of her feelings, "I don't know if that makes any sense to you."

Rose quickly gave it to her, "Yes … I think it does. I think I understand. So, I have to ask … Were you able to get back into your own clothes, or did anyone else see you?"

"My Auntie and my Mum saw me first. They thought it was sort of cute, a bit strange I'm sure, but cute none the less. Being so young … I think it gave me certain liberties with them, but I got none from my brother or my father."

Maggie leaned over and rubbed her bum, massaging a physical pain long since gone, "My father grabbed me by my arm, pulled down those lovely knickers and gave it to me in front of the whole family. That hurt … that _really_ hurt, but it was what he said that was far worse. He said I was a boy, and not a girl, and that I never would be a girl."

"But … you already knew that, didn't you? I mean even at that age, you knew you were a boy, right?"

Maggie paused, desperately trying to find words for a small child's feelings, "I knew I was dressed like a boy, my hair was cut like a boy, and others referred to me as he, and him, but I didn't really believe I _was_ a boy. I think I really felt or thought I was a girl with short hair, pants and with a family who treated me like a boy."

Maggie gave a frustrated sigh, "I ... don't know, Rose, maybe I didn't know what I was. I only knew I wanted to look like the other girls and play with the other girls and to grow up one day to be like Mummy, and not like Daddy. Maybe I thought it was a matter of choice. I liked girl things, and I didn't like boy things, so I decided I was a girl. It wasn't until my father explained the _painful_ facts to me that I realized I didn't get to choose. I was so hurt, and so sad, and most of all, so very angry. I hated having to be something I didn't want to be, and I blamed my father, my mother, God, and finally myself for being a boy. It wasn't until years later that I realized my father was all wrong. I'd had it right way round in the first place. I really was a girl. I'd always been one."

"What convinced you?"

"The first time I nearly took my life".

Rose's eyes went wide, "You've been to the bridge before?"

Maggie smiled wistfully through a trickle of tears, "Yes, some twenty years ago. I was 17 the first time, and attending the academy. There was a dance, a masquerade ball and of course everyone was going. Most of my mates had dates. I, of course as usual, did not, and had no plans on going, until I came up, well acutally _we_ came up with a devilishly dangerous idea."

Rose smiled and nodded, she knew where this was leading.

"I had a friend. Her name was Emma. She was a good girl, but a commoner, not acceptable in the eyes of the gentry, and therefore not suitable marriage material for a young Kensington boy. Nonetheless, my father was happy to see me paying any attention to the ladies, and encouraged me to spend time with her. He said she'd make me a fine mistress, especially after I'd found a proper woman to take as a wife."

Maggie chuckled, "Little did he know what transpired at Emma's flat when I came to call. Oh, I was soon enough out my clothes alright, but instead of jumping into her bed, I'd jump into her clothes. It was just like that summer day with Allyson. It all felt so wonderful, so beautiful, so alive and so free, even though I was anything_ but_ free in that corset and layers of padding and lace."

Rose giggled at that one, and suddenly realized just how comfortable she'd got with Maggie. Sure, the subject matter was a bit different, but talking to Maggie was almost the same as talking with one of her other girl friends.

"So did you ever go out and about, you know …dressed like that?"

"Oh no," Maggie's eyes went wide as she shook her head, "I wouldn't have dreamed of it. The embarrassment I would have brought upon myself would have been terrible, but the embarrassment to the family would have been far greater. My father held favour with Victoria. Such a disgrace to someone in his position would have destroyed him. I never planned to go out, but … but then, I never planned to go to a masquerade ball."

"Cinderella goes to the ball, eh?" Rose said with a giggle.

"In my case a bit more like Cinderfella," Maggie quipped.

"You know," Maggie shook her head in disbelief, "I must have been mad to let Emma talk me into going. Of course I can't really blame it all on her. Truth was, I was literally _dying_ to get out of the house in a frock, and while I'd have been positively over the moon to just go to the market or walk through the park, the chance to wear a beautiful ball gown and a mask to protect my identity, was temptation beyond common sense."

"I bet you must have looked lovely."

Maggie blushed. "Well, I did have the very best of everything for that night. I had a lovely white Parisian gown, unknowingly contributed by my mother …" she added with a wink.

"and a far better wig than this one," Maggie lamented as she grabbed her hair piece by the front and lifted it up to reveal thinning brown hair.

When Maggie lifted her faux crown she was revealing more to Rose than her receding hairline. She was baring baldness and soul. Both deeply touched the young woman, and she was speechless.

Maggie, however was not, and continued to rattle on about her night at the ball. "You should have seen it. It was long and thick and strawberry blonde. It belonged to a wealthy woman Emma had done a bit of seamstress work for. Poor thing, her hair was thinner than mine, and when she died she'd left it to Emma, all because Emma commented once how beautiful it was. Oh Rose, when I put that wig on and it fell to my waist, I felt like Rapunzel."

"It sounds so beautiful."

Maggie sighed dreamily, "It was … and for the first time in my life since that summer afternoon in the garden, so was I."

"Although," she added with a giggle, "I could barely breathe stuffed in that corset, and I had stage paint so thick on my cheeks, I wouldn't have felt a kiss had I got one. And … I very nearly did!"

Rose was sitting on the edge of her seat, "From the handsome prince no doubt?"

"Hardly," Maggie sighed sadly. "It was a near kiss from the evil villain, also known as David Alan Kensington, or more commonly known to me, as my older brother."

Rose put her hand over her mouth, "Oh … my … God! Your brother? And he didn't recognize you?"

"Obviously not at first, or I don't think he would have asked me to dance. Do bear in mind I did have an owl mask helping hide my true identity."

"I … I don't understand what your brother was doing there. I thought you said this was a dance for the students of the academy"

Maggie nodded, "Yes, but unbeknown to me, my brother, a member of the alumni, had volunteered his services as a chaperone, to protect the _honour and_ _dignity_ of the young ladies in attendance." She blew out a breath in disgust. "It was like leaving the wolf in charge of the sheep. No doubt that womanizing letch tried to take liberties with every young woman there."

"Including you?"

"Including me."

"And everything had gone so well until he mucked up the works. Emma and I had no problem when we arrived. I was safely hidden behind my mask, and when the doorman asked us who we unescorted ladies were guests of, Emma smiled and said Edward Kensington. They let us in straight away."

Rose nearly fell off the sofa, "Oh, that's priceless, Mags. You were your own date to the ball!"

Maggie giggled, "Precisely … and not only did it get us into the ball, but it gave me a rather convenient out should any young lad fancy a dance or a walk in the moonlight."

Rose picked it up straight away, "You would tell them you were there waiting for Edward, who I take it was obviously running a little late?"

"Extremely so," Another giggle followed.

"So did it work well? Were you having fun, or were you too nervous, worried that someone would discover your true identity?"

"For the most part it worked quite well. I only had to use my escape clause once. Timothy Joyce, one of the nicer boys at the academy, and not all together bad looking …" Maggie's blush was not missed by Rose, "asked me to dance. I begged off using my ready made excuse. He looked genuinely disappointed and then gave me the ultimate compliment by saying that Edward was a lucky man. As he walked away, he had no idea just how lucky Edward was. Of course that luck ran out when David entered."

Maggie stopped, the smile drained from her face as she relieved the darkness that followed. "Emma had sworn she would never leave my side, but there were so many boys, and I couldn't begrudge her a few dances. I was sitting and watching her, dancing through her you might say and lost in a bit of daydream. I never saw David come up. Suddenly a strong hand had taken my gloved one and was lifting me up. Startled, I turned to find my very own brother smiling at me and pulling me toward the dance floor. I … I was in shock, I think. I wanted to tell him I was with Edward, but I was afraid he would recognize my voice. I looked toward Emma, hoping she would be looking my way, but her eyes were lost in those of the young man she was dancing with. I was trapped."

"What did you do?"

"I waltzed and made sure I let him lead."

"Were you scared?"

"Did Henry create the Church of England? Of course I was! I was positively petrified. I was so sure he would discover that the girl he was dancing with was actually his brother."

"I can't imagine how it could get any worse," Rose said as she shook her head.

"You don't have to imagine Rose, I'm about to tell you."

The young blonde was all ears as Maggie told her tale. "Here I am, my brother's hand holding mine as he leads me round the floor. I'm praying for the end of the waltz and hoping I can disguise my voice well enough to thank him for the dance, and then make my departure. Well … my first prayer was answered but my second one fell on deaf ears. When I begged to take my leave from him he didn't recognize my voice, but unfortunately, he refused my request. I tried appealing to him as a gentleman, by telling him I had promised all other dances to my beau. I should have known that would be a waste of words. He continued to pursue me across the floor. I looked for Emma and could not find her.

When he took my hand and tried to pull me back out on the floor, I told him I was feeling ill. He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear that he had a remedy. Evidently said remedy was blowing hot alcohol laden breath on me while dropping his hand dangerously close to my bum as we waltzed."

"How on Earth did you ever get away?"

"Very much like the fairy tale Cinderella. At the end of the second dance, and having no other recourse I told him my beau was none other than Edward Kensington. Surely, I thought he would at least stand aside for his own brother, but again I was proven wrong. He laughed when I mentioned Edward and told me he was nothing but a boy. What _I_ needed was a _man_ and fortunately for me, he was willing to lend his services.

"And that my dear Rose, is when things went from bad to worse. He led me off the floor and backed me into a secluded corner. Through the slits in my owl mask I could see the hungry look in his eyes. Through the many layers of my gown, I could feel his body pushing against mine. I told him to stop. I begged him to stop, but he wasn't having any of it. I thought about crying out but realized that would only bring loads of unwanted attention to me. I didn't know what to do?"

Rose had moved in close beside Maggie. "So what _did_ you do?"

"As I said before, it was all very much like Cinderella. Like the fairy tale princess, I too had lost track of time, and as my bad luck would have it, the clock struck midnight just as David had me in his clutches. Now as anyone knows, midnight at any masquerade ball is the unmasking."

"Oh, no!" Rose gasped.

"Oh yes! before I could stop him, he pulled the owl mask off my face to reveal the true identity of his lady fair."

Maggie's eyes begin to well with tears, "Rose despite all the face paint he knew it was me straight away."

"What did he say?"

"He never spoke a word. He didn't have to. The look on his face and in his eyes said it all."

Maggie was trembling now. "Since I've been out about in dress, I've become too accustomed to seeing shock, embarrassment, disgust and even fear in the eyes of those who have encountered me. All of those things I saw in David's eyes, but it was the hatred, pure, blind and overwhelming hatred that frightened and sickened me. I … I was sure that if I didn't leave at that very moment he would kill me. I felt so horrible that I was tempted to stay around and let him do it. Instead, I bolted across the floor and out the door, leaving no glass slipper behind."

"Where did you go?"

"I wandered for awhile. I knew I could go back to Emma's. She hadn't noticed my leaving, but she was sure to realize my absence eventually. I knew she would come home and try to comfort me, but I wasn't searching for that kind of short term comfort. I was looking for something a little more permanent."

Rose knew where she was going, both figuratively and actually.

"I ended up at London Bridge. I walked to the very same spot you and the Doctor found me at. I looked out at the dark waters and thought about my hopeless situation. Now that my brother knew, my parents would know. I didn't want to face them any more than I wanted to face my mirror reflection. I hurt beyond any pain I'd ever known. I had been born a man, but I was not one. Somehow I knew I was a girl, the same as any other at the ball and yet in every way one measures a woman, I was found lacking. I was ashamed, confused, angry, and feeling utterly hopeless. I hated myself for being this way almost as much as my brother did. I was going mad, lost in the darkness. I … saw no reason to live, and prepared to take the way out that London Bridge so kindly offered, but then an angel appeared."

To be continued …

Edited by Holly Logan


	4. Chapter 4

You Must Give In Order to Receive

Chapter 4

By Maggiethekitten

Rose was suddenly wide eyed, "An angel?"

Maggie smiled as she wiped away a tear, "Yes an angel, a pint sized angel of the earthly variety."

The look on Rose's face said she was still lost in the fog. Maggie soon cleared it away. "Just as I was getting up my nerve to climb the railing, I heard a small child's voice calling me. She couldn't have possibly known my name. Obviously, as odd as it must seem, she must have mistaken me for another woman named Maggie. Regardless, she came running at me on short legs with her arms extended. She was a lovely little thing with dark blonde hair up in bunches, and big blue eyes. She couldn't have been older than 5 or 6. I knelt down as she approached and she ran straight into my arms. She hugged me tightly and then pulled back."

Maggie stopped and looked deep into Rose's eyes before starting again, "She told me, 'Don't go away Maggie. I love you,"' I know … I know. How could she possibly know what I was about to do, and how could she possibly love me? And yet the look in her eyes said she did. I pulled her in close as the tears ran down my cheeks. Finally I kissed her on her forehead and savoured her unconditional love. Then, as fast as she had come to me, she turned and ran back the direction from which she'd come.

"In the distance I could see her parents, at least, I suppose it was her parents.. The fog was a bit heavy that night and I couldn't make their face out clearly. He was a tall thin man and she was a young woman with blonde hair. My little friend ran back to them and jumped into her father's arms. She turned and waved at me just before the trio disappeared into the fog.

"I turned and walked away from the bridge. I had found my reason to live. I had one little girl who accepted me and loved me. If for no other reason than that I had to try and go on. And I did, at least until tonight."

Rose wrapped her arms around Maggie as tears fell freely from both women.

"Oh Maggie, what an incredible story. I'm so glad that little girl came along when she did."

"Me too."

Rose sighed, "I can't possibly imagine what life must be like for you."

Maggie searched for words, " No … I suppose you can't. I don't see how any woman born a woman truly could, but perhaps if you can try an imagine a scenario I'm about to paint, it might just give you some idea. Imagine if you will, waking up one day and suddenly you are trapped in a man's body. Your mind, your heart, your desires, your likes and dislikes, you very soul is the same, only your body is now a man's. Obviously you would try to tell people who you truly were, but how could they possibly believe you? Would _you_ believe such a story if someone else told it to you? Of course you wouldn't. No one in their right mind would believe such a tale, and they would think you mad if you persisted in it. You would have but two choices: either go on saying you're a woman, and be locked away, or masquerade as a man. In either scenario you are a prisoner, locked away for the rest of your life. Never again will you enjoy even the simplest pleasures of being a woman. You will die and no one will know who you truly were."

Rose dropped her head in shame. The Doctor was right. She had been blinded by the body. How could she ever have been so closed-minded? How could she have made such a terrible mistake? Hopefully, the Doctor and Maggie could forgive her ignorance.

"Maggie I've got a confession to make. I … I well … I had difficulty thinking of you as a woman, once I realized you were a man, I mean not _really_ a man, but well … that is …."

Maggie pulled Rose back in for another hug, "It's alright, Rose. I know what you mean. I'm not offended. At first you believed what you saw, but now you believe what you can't see."

Rose smiled sheepishly while Maggie's blue eyes twinkled, "By George I believe she's got it! Thank you, Rose."

As the two women savoured the warmth and love of their hug, the Doctor was fighting the winds and bitter cold. Having finally reached the north end of the bridge, he set out to find Shakespeare's. The street was deserted, and he soon found himself talking aloud to a higher authority he hoped was within earshot.

"Okay, we're here. Now what is your game this time?"

He stopped, listening for something that didn't come. Nothing but the sound of the howling wind greeted him, so he started up again.

"Quiet are we? Very well then. I'll do the talking."

He paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "White Guardian? Black Guardian? I know one or both of you are here. I'm sure of it. And … I'm sure you intend me to be a pawn in one of your chess games. Well … I'm not going to play. Do you hear me? I refuse to play!"

The Doctor scowled as he looked up into the night sky, "Is this about Rose? I know whatever you have in mind, she's part of the mix. And what about Maggie? Is she the reason you've abducted my Tardis, and sent me to Victorian England on Christmas Eve 1898? How could this woman's life or the ending of it be so important to either of you?"

Again, nothing but the howling winds. The Doctor continued on in silence.

Turning the corner, he followed the cobblestone until he was standing in front of the shop of London's finest baker. He was prepared to knock on the door until he raised old Shakespeare from the flat above, but then stopped, as he read the note. "Gone to Brighton. Closed until the New Year."

The Doctor pulled his overcoat closed and turned back the way he came. His stomach was hungry for scones; his mind was hungry for answers.

"If you're behind all this, Black Guardian, it's rather pointless talking to you. You'll make your play soon enough, and I'll have to deal with it then. White Guardian if you're listening … then I appeal to you. If you've need of me, then I am at your service, you know this, but please do not endanger the lives of those innocents travelling with me. I've lost too many, far too many."

The Doctor was nearing the entrance to the bridge when he finally encountered another person out on this dreadful Christmas Eve. His eyes lit up. He could not believe his good fortune. It was the Muffin Man!

"Hi ho the Muffin Man!" he sang as he ran toward the wagon.

A short and round grey haired man, hardly dressed for the inhospitable weather greeted him with a smile. "Fresh hot muffins, my Lord?"

"Oh yes, and three, if you please?" the Doctor rubbed his frosty fingers together.

The old man dropped the muffins into a bag and handed them to the Doctor. "Here you are, my Lord."

The Doctor reached into his pocket to pay for his purchase and then sighed as he had not a farthing on him. "I … umm … seem to be a bit skin."

The Muffin Man smiled, "No charge my Lord, take them in the spirit of Christmas, and remember what they say, you must give in order to receive."

The Doctor gave him a puzzled look, "Isn't that umm … it's more blessed to give than receive?"

The old man shrugged his shoulders and looked deep into the Doctor's eyes. "That depends, my Lord."

"On what?," the Doctor eyed him curiously as he savoured the smell of the muffins.

The Muffin Man started pushing his cart, "On your situation and your needs. When the time is right, you'll know which applies. Merry Christmas, my Lord."

The Doctor held his small bag of warm muffins and contemplated the old man's strange words as he watched him disappear into the fog.

The man and his wagon had no more gone out of sight than the Doctor realized he'd been visited by one of the Guardians in disguise. They had been listening. He was pretty sure it was the White Guardian; he would have sensed the evil had it been his nemesis. He was even more sure that his cryptic message about needing to give in order to receive had bearing on the journey before him. While he still didn't fancy being a pawn in the game or risking the lives of Rose or Maggie, it appeared the game was afoot and he had no choice but to be a participant, unwilling or not.

Tucking the muffins inside his overcoat, he pulled it up close around him and started once again for the bridge.

Back at the Tardis, Rose and Maggie were continuing to learn more about themselves and each other.

Maggie was standing by the fire, warming herself while Rose was playing with a cold cup of tea, thinking about how much she'd learned this Christmas Eve.

"Rose, might I ask you a question?"

Rose set down the cup she wasn't drinking, "Of course you can. Lord knows I've asked you enough already."

Maggie returned to her seat on the sofa. "The Doctor says he travels both time and space in this ship, this horseless tea carriage of his?"

Rose confirmed with a smile and a nod.

"And while he looks pretty much like any other jack the lad you'd see on the streets of London, save for those strange white boots of his, it's obvious he's not from here, not from France and not from any place I've ever known of".

"That's true. He's not from Earth. He's from a planet called Galafrey. I've never been there, and he doesn't speak much about it, but I do know all his people are gone. He is the last of his kind. He is the last Time Lord."

"How terribly sad. Save for you, that means he's all alone," Maggie stared at the dancing flames. "I know how it feels to be alone. It's the worst of the worst, I think."

Rose took Maggie's hand, "Well … you needn't worry about that anymore. You've got me and the Doctor to keep you company, and now the Doctor has two birds to drive him bonkers."

Maggie smiled, her baby blues sparkling. Twenty years seemed to melt from her face. "Thank you Rose. Thank you so much." She hesitated, "Rose? One more question?"

"Sure, Mags, fire away."

"You said you were a south London girl, but you're no more from any part of south London I'm familiar with than the Doctor is from France. I dare say you're not from my London at all are you?"

Rose smiled and confirmed Maggie was spot on. "You're right. I'm not from your London of 1898. Back home in my London, it's Christmas Eve 2008 and my Mum's goose is drying out," she added with a frown.

"Blimey!" Maggie gasp wide-eyed. "That's a 110 years." She looked round the Tardis, "This is H.G. Wells Time Machine!! I can only imagine the wonders of London 2008."

"Well if the Doctor can ever get us to my Mum's place," Rose quipped dryly, "you'll be able to see all those wonders first hand."

"There must be advances in your time beyond my wildest dreams. Men flying to the moon!" Maggie spread her arms like eagle wings and flew fantasy like a small child.

"And the people …I can only imagine how much man has grown in over a hundred years. He must have gained so much wisdom, and hand in hand with that wisdom, must surely be compassion, understanding and tolerance. All the great sicknesses must have been cured. No small children in the streets begging for food. War must be a thing of the past."

Rose sighed, "Sadly, no … there are still diseases, still hunger and man still hasn't learned to get along with man all that well."

"Rose? Are there people … well people like me … you know what the Doctor called me … transpeople? Are there transpeople in your London of 2008 just like me?"

Rose thought about the people she'd seen on the telly, and marching in the parades and at some of those wilder night clubs. Some of those were the "transpeople" Maggie was speaking of, but to Rose, those people had always been odd strangers, perverts, and confused individuals. She hadn't really thought of them as men and women, that is … until she'd met Maggie."

"Yes, there are others there who suffer what you suffer, although it's hard to imagine you as a trans … transsexual is the word I think the Doctor used? I … I just can't think of you as anything else other than a woman."

Maggie hugged her new best friend, "Oh thank you. That is the greatest compliment you could ever pay me. And yes, I've suffered and I suppose all those like me must suffer to some degree, but it must be so much easier being a transsexual in 2008. It must truly be the age of man's enlightenment."

Rose listened as Maggie painted a romantic version of a utopian 21st century London. "I know medicine hasn't the ability to place my spirit in a woman's body, the Doctor as much told me that, but there must be loads of things that can be done to alter one's appearance and make a body more feminine. I'm sure all of these procedures and medicines are made readily available to all, and not just the rich and aristocracy."

Maggie was talking about plastic surgery and feminizing drugs. Rose didn't know much about the drugs, but every woman knew about plastic surgery. Most of it was not covered by the National Health Care, and the very best cost the very best, and was certainly not available to all.

"And I bet they don't lock us away in prisons or asylums anymore. People of your time are more understanding and compassionate."

"Were they?" Rose thought. When she first discovered Maggie had been born Edward, had she been very understanding or compassionate? Had she recognized, and accepted Maggie as a woman, or had she simply humoured her like you would a small child, or someone who had lost her faculties, maybe even belonged in a mental hospital?

Rose didn't think people like Maggie could be imprisoned for simply being transsexual in modern day England, although she wouldn't be surprised if there still were laws in the books prohibiting her from dressing as a woman, or using the public loo. And she was very sure there were still places in the world that would imprison or possibly even kill Maggie for simply being herself.

Maggie was losing herself in a futuristic world that Rose knew was still an impossible dream. "Oh Rose, I can't imagine what it must be like to walk down the street in your London, but I'm going to try."

Maggie drew a picture in her mind and shared it with Rose. "I could go into shops and no longer have to lie about buying clothes for my fiancé. I would be greeted with the same welcome and respect as any other woman looking for a new dress or a hat. People I passed on the street would greet me with warm smiles, and no longer would I see the disgust, the fear and the hate in their eyes. People of your time would be above such thoughtless cruelty and prejudice ..."

Rose's stomach was in knots. The shame she was feeling was souring her stomach. People of her time were not above cruelty or prejudice. Racial and religious hate crimes were in the news everyday. Would Maggie really receive a better reception from shopkeepers or those she passed on the street? Rose had seen enough on the streets of 21st century London to know Maggie would not fare much better in Rose's time than she would her own.

"… My family would accept me for who I truly was. I never would have been chastised for expressing the true me when I was a child, and I would be welcomed as a daughter of the house ...."

Again Rose felt more shame and sadness. Would her family really have welcomed her so readily? Would they have encouraged any young boy who seemed to take to girls' toys and girls clothes? The few talk shows she'd half watched with her Mum said that was not normally the case. Children like Maggie were often punished as severely for such behaviour as Maggie had been. Those who decided to try and live as the gender of their choice were often cast out by their family. Parents often said they didn't have a son or daughter anymore. From that point on they considered their child dead. That hardly sounded like the enlightened loving family Maggie envisioned.

"… Why … I might even be able to have a beau if I so desired. Granted I'm not the most attractive sort, but surely in your time there would be a man for me, one who could see beyond this shell. I could marry and even adopt children!"

'_Could she find such a man?_' Rose pondered. '_How many men would not only accept Maggie as a woman, but could truly love her as a one?_' She wondered just how long it would take for Maggie to find her handsome prince, or for that matter, would she ever? She also wondered if there were many places in the world Maggie could marry, or any churches that would bless such a marriage. Children? Adoption was hard enough for a blue blood couple. The papers were full of barren couples begging unwed mothers for their babies. Maggie and her man would have no chance at all in Rose's London.

"I can't wait to get to your London, Rose!" Maggie was bouncing like a child waiting for Christmas morning.

Rose smiled and stayed silent. She couldn't bear to tell Maggie that there was no Santa Claus for her in the 21st century. Sadly, she would find that out soon enough.

"Rose," Maggie asked with the enthusiasm and look of a child, "If you could make a single Christmas wish, what would it be?"

Rose thought for awhile and then gave a pat response, "World peace I suppose."

Maggie winked, "No … I mean something a little more personal. You know … something for you!"

Now it was Rose's turn to drift off to a fantasy she prayed would be reality, "To spend the rest of my life with the Doctor," she sighed dreamily.

Maggie nodded knowingly. She never had experienced true love, but even a blind woman could see how these two felt about each other.

"I don't think you'll have to depend upon Saint Nicholas for that one, Rose. I'd say you've got that in the pocket."

Rose smiled, "Thanks Maggie. I hope so. I … I can't imagine my life without him." Then she turned the table. "So how about you, Miss Maggie? What would be your ultimate Christmas wish? I bet I can guess?"

Maggie got up and walked silently to the fireplace, rubbing her hand and drinking in the warmth. When she finally turned and faced Rose her eyes were shining bright blue again. "It's not quite what you think."

Rose's mouth opened in shock. Maggie assured her she hadn't gone round the bend. "Yes, of course I want to be all female, to have a body to go with my spirit. I would be very happy to look just like you, Rose. I think you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, but if I truly had a body to match my spirit, I think it would be a _little_ different …" She shifted from foot to foot like a nervous child, "If I tell you, you'll think me mad for sure."

"No I won't," Rose reassured her.

"It's really a silly thing I suppose, being a grown woman and all".

"Maggie," Rose gently prompted her.

"You won't laugh?"

Rose crossed her heart and solemnly promised she wouldn't.

Maggie carried back what warmth she could from the fire and rejoined Rose on the sofa. "You remember me telling you about that summer afternoon with Allyson in the garden?"

Rose nodded.

"That was the happiest moment of my life. The little girl in me felt so alive, so free, so … so … exactly the way I wished life to be. And … even though it's been over thirty years since that day and I've grown to middle age, the spirit of that little girl is still very much alive within me. So in answer to your question, if I could have anything for Christmas, I'd ask the jolly fat man to let me be that happy little girl. Only this time, it wouldn't just last for a few hours of a summer day. This time it would last for as long as any child is a child."

Maggie's face had dropped as she'd told her tale, as if she was afraid to see Rose's reaction to her hearts desire. When she finished, she finally found the courage to raise her face and look into Rose's eyes. "I … I suppose you think me quite daft to wish for such a thing?

"No … no I don't," Rose gently reassured. "Come to think of it. It makes perfect sense. I'm a woman now, but I was a little girl once. In fact, if I hadn't been a little girl and done all the things little girls do, I suppose I wouldn't … I _couldn't_ have grown into the woman I am today."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. Not only did Rose not think she was mad, but she also seemed to understand her wish. "As much as I would cherish the love of a handsome prince, that little girl within me still yearns for the unconditional love of a mummy and a daddy, and to be pulled up in a lap and feel arms holding me tight and safe. It seems ridiculous, but I still want to run and play just like I did that afternoon. Yes, I'd be happy to wake up a woman just like you Rose, but if I had my choice … if I could have it exactly the way I wanted it, I want to wake up as a little girl with parents who love me and grow into a woman just like any other girl: one day at a time."

Rose could clearly see the little girl within Maggie, yearning to play, and desperately needing love and acceptance. She wished she could do more, but she offered all she could in a pair of open arms. Maggie snuggled into them and laid her head on Rose's shoulder. A few minutes later Maggie was sleeping soundly.

Rose was deep in thought, contemplating all she'd learned since meeting Maggie, when she was startled by the arrival of the Doctor.

"Hi ho it's the Muffin Man!" he sang.

"Shhh!!!" hushed Rose as she pointed to the sleeping Maggie on her shoulder.

The Doctor walked softly over to Rose and then gently lifted Maggie up, allowing Rose to slip out from underneath. He eased Sleeping Beauty back down on the sofa and pulled a woobie over her. Rose watched Maggie sleep, amazed at how much the child within was coming out. While Rose was watching Maggie, the Doctor was watching Rose, and marvelling at her maternal instinct peeking out. He was tempted to comment, but discretion being the better part of valour, decided to let this one pass.

"So … did you two girls get to know each other?"

"I'll say we did and … and …" Rose looked up sheepishly at the Doctor, "and just like you said, I got to know myself a bit better, too. I wasn't very happy with what I found. I'm ashamed of how I acted and how I thought."

"Rose … there is no need to be ashamed of ignorance. Shame serves no purpose other than to lead to self pity. No … recognize your ignorance, and do something about it. Learn, Rose Tyler … open your eyes and learn!"

"Oh I've learned alright, Doctor … I've learned so very much."

"Good girl!" the Doctor complimented his companion, then turned his attentions to the sleeping woman.

"How long has she been out?"

"Oh not long. Maybe twenty or thirty minutes. Poor thing must have been exhausted; she just fell off in my arms."

The Doctor smiled slyly, "Well … she might have had a little help from some Maruvian sleeping root. I did mix just a little into the tea."

"But … you're not sleepy and I'm not sleepy?"

"Ah yes, that's why I played Mum," the Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small vial of brown powder. "I slipped a bit into her tea. I felt she needed to relax for the two of you to talk, but apparently I was bit strong on the dosage."

"Apparently so," Rose confirmed as she watched Maggie sleeping deeply.

"All the better she sleeps, anyway. We need to talk. Care for a muffin?" the Doctor presented the brown bag to Rose. She waved him off as she was hungrier for conversation than a warm breaded sweet.

"While I was out, I ran into the White Guardian." The Doctor paused, "well … at least I'm pretty sure it was him."

"Well, what happened?"

"He gave me these muffins as I didn't have any money to buy them".

"What?" Rose said in disbelief, "The White Guardian is the Muffin Man?"

"Only masquerading as one, and he did give me a message, '_You must give in order to receive_'."

"What does that mean?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't the foggiest, but he's assured me I will when the time is right."

"So why are we here in London on Christmas Eve, 1898, and what does Maggie have to do with this all? Is she the reason we've been sent here, or did we just happen upon her by chance?"

The Doctor warmed himself by the fire, "Those are excellent questions, Rose, very well thought out and presented. Unfortunately I haven't any excellent answers for them. All I can do is tell you what I think. I believe we are here in London on Christmas Eve 1898, because for reasons unknown, that is where we are supposed to be. I don't know if Maggie is part of the grand scheme of things, but I want to be believe our meeting was more than happenchance. The only thing I know for sure, is that the next move is theirs.

Rose joined the Doctor by the fire, "Sooo …what _do _we do Doctor?"

The Time Lord licked his lips, "Now we eat those muffins!"

Rose laughed and shook her head as she went to one end of the sofa and the Doctor squeezed into the other, while Maggie slept curled up between them. The Doctor reached into the bag and leaned toward Rose to hand her a muffin.

Suddenly Maggie's nose twitched and then a sleepy smile followed.

"I smell muffins!" she said, sitting upright.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." The Doctor laughed as he reached into the bag for a second muffin, "Care for a muffin my dear?"

,

Maggie took the muffin. "Oh thank you Doctor, I _love_ muffins! They've been my favourite ever since I was little."

The Doctor and Rose watched as she tore into the muffin, like the small child she so wished she could be.

Muffins and fresh tea, minus of course, the Maruvian mix, were shared by the three and then it came time to make some rather important decisions. The Doctor gave Maggie one last chance to back out. She turned him down flat. She was ready to go where ever Rose and he would lead.

The next decision was … where exactly would that be? The Doctor had said he felt the next move would be the Guardians, but that did not necessarily mean they should sit there drinking tea and eating muffins while they waited for it.

Considering they still had an appointment for dinner at Rose's Mum's, they decided to try and save her goose, and their necks, by setting course and heading there as originally planned.

The Doctor crossed his fingers and then flipped the control switch. When the engine engaged it startled Maggie, and her hand instinctively reached for Rose's. Rose smiled reassuringly as she squeezed it.

"Next stop ladies, south London, Christmas Eve, 2008," the Doctor proclaimed with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

You Must Give in Order to Receive

Chapter 5

By Maggiethekitten

His words were still in the air when the Tardis jolted. The Doctor looked down at the control panel and shook his head.

Rose whispered in Maggie's ear, "We might be making a detour."

The Doctor switched on the scanner to reveal stars against a black sky. To Rose or Maggie, the constellations were unknown, but it was obvious to them both that the Doctor was quite familiar with them.

"Oh no! Not here!" he said as he frantically began working the controls.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Rose asked as she joined him at the panel.

"Some place we shouldn't be".

"Why, Doctor? Are there Daleks here or Cybermen or one of those other mean and nasties?"

The Doctor continued working at a feverish pace, "Yes, I guess you could call the Beltarians mean and nasty."

"Is this some of that danger you were mentioning, Doctor," Maggie asked meekly.

The Doctor turned his attention from the controls momentarily, "Yes, I think you can say that with relative certainty.

"I've never heard you speak of these Beltarians, Doctor. Have you had a run in with them before?" Rose inquired.

The Doctor dropped on his knees, pulled the access panel off and began working on the interior. "You are right, Rose I have never spoken of them before, and no I haven't had an encounter with them. Only one Time Lord has ever visited the Beltarians, and since then, no other has ever entered Beltarian space."

"I take it that the first contact did not go well?" She said to the Doctor's bum.

The Doctor pulled out from under, replaced the panel and began working switches again, "That is an understatement, Rose. The Beltarians are xenophobes."

"They dislike any outside contact?" Maggie offered.

"Top of the class, Maggie! Well done. The Beltarians are the ultimate xenophobes. They will go to any lengths to maintain their privacy. They made that quite clear when they sent a very explicit message along with the gutted body of a Time Lord to Galafrey. From that time on, the High Council decreed Beltarian space off limits. In fact, all Tardises are equipped with a failsafe to prevent entering Beltarian space."

"So what happened to the failsafe, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and entered in his true matter of fact style, "Obviously, it failed".

The Time Lord pushed a few more levers but the Tardis failed to engage.

"What happens now, Doctor?" Maggie asked timidly from behind Rose.

The Tardis jolted again as the engine engaged. The Doctor looked at the control panel and dropped his head, "Now, my dear Maggie, we meet the Beltarians."

When the Tardis finally stopped, the Doctor opened the doors. Rose squeezed his arm. "Is it safe to go out there Doctor?"

"Of course not, but we haven't much choice."

Maggie reached for his other arm, "Do you think they'll believe that we've come here by accident?"

"Possibly, but it may not be relevant to the Beltarians. We can only try and reason with them, and hope that if the Black Guardian has brought us here, the White Guardian will assist us in our escape."

"Who are the Black and White Guardians?"

The ultimate good and bad guys, I think," Rose answered for the Doctor.

With a companion on each arm, the Doctor smiled bravely, "Shall we, ladies?"

Maggie and Rose forced their own brave smile and accompanied the Doctor out of the Tardis.

They were greeted by total darkness. The Doctor immediately produced his sonic screw driver and used it as a torch, but its light revealed nothing but more darkness.

"Hello, anyone home?" shouted the Doctor. "I have a Chinese takeaway delivery for the Beltarians?" he quipped in his usual cheeky manner.

"Very well then, perhaps it's for the house next door. Come along, girls, obviously we've got the wrong place."

"We are the Beltarians!" boomed a deep voice.

"I think this is the right place, Doctor," Rose whispered in his ear.

"I think it's the wrong one." Maggie shuddered as she whispered in the other ear.

The voice boomed again. "Step forward, intruders!"

The Doctor, flanked by his companions ,stepped forward. "I am the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler and Maggie O'Malley. We are travellers. We mean you no harm nor do we wish to disturb you."

"You are in Beltarian space. Your very presence disturbs us, and poses a threat. You will be examined now."

"What does he mean, Doctor?" Maggie cried as she squeezed his arm tightly.

Maggie soon got her answers as a circle of light appeared a few meters before them. "You, who call yourself the Doctor. Step forward and be examined!"

The Doctor released Maggie and Rose, telling them not to worry, wishing that was the truth. He stepped forward into the light And was immediately hit with a rainbow covering the full spectrum of colours. He braced himself for pain but none came.

"We know you," came the faceless voice, "You are a Time Lord. Your home planet is Galafrey. Your species has been evaluated and poses no serious threat to us."

"Well … we do our best to get along with others you know."

"You may step back!"

The Doctor stepped back into the darkness.

"You who call yourself Rose Tyler. Step into the light!"

Rose looked to the Doctor, and getting an encouraging glance, stepped forward.

The same spectrum of colours that had enveloped the Doctor enveloped her as well.

"We do not know you. Secondary scan initiated."

The light changed to a greenish hue and a small humming sound echoed in the darkness. Rose grimaced as she placed her hand to her forehead.

"What are you doing to her?" the Doctor demanded.

He received no answer and started toward Rose. A second beam of light, this one purple in hue, stopped him in his tracks. Try as he might, he was unable to move and could only watch helplessly as his companion writhed in pain.

Mercifully the green light changed to a golden glow. "Secondary scan complete. Your planet of origin is Earth. You are the female of the species."

Rose rubbed her swollen temples, "Ohy … I could have told you that. You didn't need to give me a bloody headache."

The purple light that held the Doctor turned golden and released him. "We will tolerate no further interference."

Rose went back to the Doctor's side. "You, who call yourself Maggie O'Malley. Step into the light!"

"Here now … there is no call for any more of the light show. She's from Earth as well. You've already got a profile from Rose. Another scan would only be redundant. We're all perfectly harmless to you Beltarians."

The boom voice repeated itself, only louder this time, "Step into the light!"

Maggie did as she was told, and was initially hit with the same green light and humming noise that Rose had been. Unfortunately, the intensity of the light and the humming increased as the scan progressed. Maggie placed both hands on her head and dropped to one knee. It was obvious the pain increased in proportion to the light and sound.

When the light finally changed to a golden glow, Maggie collapsed to the floor. The Doctor and Rose were immediately at her side.

"Your planet of origin is Earth. Your gender is … inconclusive."

Rose whispered to the Doctor as they helped Maggie to her feet, "Inconclusive?"

"Maggie probably has some genetic abnormalities. Her chromosome pairing is possibly neither XX nor XY, which could explain her Gender Dysphoria. In essence, she's throwing their scanner a googley."

Maggie stood on wobbly legs. "I feel like I've been hit by a cricket bat."

"Steady on, girl," the Doctor directed with a smile.

"You have been assessed." the voice drew their attention.

"We will need to do a full evaluation of one from the planet Earth. It has been our experience that females of the species are more compliant with our procedures. You who are Rose Tyler, you will step into the light and submit yourself!"

Rose started to step forward, but the Doctor grabbed her arm. "Wait … there's no need for any further evaluation of this species. I'm an expert on them."

"We are listening."

"They are a very primitive species, only in the very early stages of development. Manned space travel has only extended as far as their moon. It will be centuries before they will master deep space travel. I assure you these insignificant micro brains pose no threat to you."

"Micro brain!" Rose elbowed the Doctor obviously insulted.

The Doctor gave her a wink as he continued to pour it on thick. "I have them under my full control, and you have my word that neither they nor I will darken your doorstep again. In fact, we'll leave straight away and not invade your privacy any further."

The Doctor pulled Maggie and Rose toward the Tardis, "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all the Beltarians."

He hoped his luck would carry them to the Tardis. He never made it past the first step. "Stop! We do not find this acceptable. We must have a full evaluation. Step forward, Rose Tyler!"

The Doctor held her steady. "This full evaluation of yours. Is that what killed the first Time Lord you encountered?"

"The evaluation did not kill him. His own weakness did."

"Will Rose's weaknesses kill her?"

"Unknown … but it is irrelevant to our purpose. We must have a full evaluation. Our privacy must be secure."

"How could a race of such supreme power and intelligence have so little compassion?"

"We do not understand?"

Their fate was hanging on the Doctor's words. "How can you have so little regard for life? Surely a supreme race like the Beltarians is above senseless slaughter."

"We hear your words, Doctor, and they have meaning. You and the one called Maggie O'Malley may leave unharmed."

"And what of Rose?"

"She must stay. We must have a full evaluation."

"You will kill her!"

"She will most likely not survive, but the two of you will live. Is that not the compassion you speak of?"

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, "No … no … no … you don't understand!"

"I'll stay," came a meek voice from behind the Doctor.

"Don't interfere, Maggie," the Doctor barked. "You don't know what you're doing."

Maggie stepped into the light surrounding the Doctor. "I said I'll stay. Let the Doctor and Rose go."

"This is no time for foolish bravery," scolded the Doctor, but Maggie wasn't listening.

"We have chosen the female," came the voice. "We have found them to be the superior gender in a multi-gender species. We must have the superior being of the planet."

Any other time Rose would have made some quip about Woman Power, but this was no laughing matter. Her life, possibly all their lives, hung in the balance and she was powerless.

"I am clearly the superior species on my planet. I am a transgender, or "two hearts". I have the spirits of both genders within me. This gives me great power and wisdom. My people revere me and honour me as a sacred being. The great leaders of my planet seek me out."

Maggie pointed toward Rose, hoping she would forgive her for doing what she had to do to save her life, "This one you would choose is a single gender. Clearly she is inferior to me."

The Doctor was touched by Maggie's bravery and her quick thinking to use the Doctor's story about transsexuals and the Native American's to her advantage, but he could not allow such a sacrifice, no matter how noble, "Beltarians …this one knows not what she speaks. Her mind has been affected by illness."

"I am _not_ ill!" proclaimed Maggie. "The Doctor seeks to deceive you. He doesn't want you to be protected. I am the superior form. I can prove this to you."

We are listening."

Your scans were unable to determine my true gender?"

"This is correct."

"That is because as a Two Hearts I am able to block your scans and disguise myself. It is one of my great powers. Neither the Doctor nor Rose can do this. Is that not proof I am the superior specimen?"

"Please, Doctor," Rose cried, "You can't let them take her!"

"Beltarians hear me!"

"Silence!" came the booming voice. "We are conferring."

"Maggie, stop this madness," the Doctor said in a low voice, hopefully undetected by the Beltarians. "They'll carve you up like Jack the Ripper. You're committing suicide. Don't you understand?"

Maggie's blue eyes were almost black, "I understand Doctor. Believe me … I understand."

"We have decided," came the voice out of the darkness. "You who call yourself Maggie O'Malley, we find your arguments valid, and Doctor we find no evidence to support your claims that this being is incapacitated in anyway. Maggie O'Malley, you will step forward and submit yourself to a full evaluation. Beltarian space will be protected."

Maggie stepped forward silently.

Rose, no longer able to stand by and watch her friend sacrifice her life, tried to run to her, but the same purple hue that had engulfed the Doctor earlier, captured her this time.

"Doctor, Rose Tyler … we will tolerate no further delays or disturbances. You will both leave now, or we will no longer offer you this compassion you so value."

"Beltarians I respect your right to privacy … but I assure you, Earth poses no threat. There is no need …"

"Leave now or be destroyed!" The Doctor's final plea was cut short.

When Rose was released from suspension she nearly collapsed in the Doctor's arms. "C'mon Rose, we have to leave."

Rose pushed the Doctor's arm away. "We can't leave! We can't leave Maggie here to be … be dissected like some bloody frog."

The Doctor reclaimed Rose's arm firmly. His eyes and his voice all business. "Rose, we have to go. There is nothing more we can do now."

The Doctor started pulling Rose toward the Tardis. She turned and looked back to see Maggie bathed in a golden light. She seemed stiff and rigid as if she was already dead.

"Don't look back anymore, Rose," the Doctor directed as he pushed her through the Tardis doors.

The Doctor was silent as he went to the control panel, threw several switches and then engaged the engine. Tears ran down Rose's face as she braced herself against the railing that surrounded the control area.

"Doctor how could we leave her there?" she cried.

The Doctor dropped his head and sighed, "We had no choice."

"Isn't there something you can do Doctor? Can't we sort of sneak back in and rescue her?"

The Doctor shook his head, "It's impossible. The Beltarians defenses are very nearly impenetrable. I can't just pop the Tardis down blindly. I'd never get past their shields. I would need an opening, only a tiny one, and only for a second, but it's really irrelevant. The only way they would open again would be to scan another unknown intruder.

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at the screen that showed Beltarian space retreating behind them. "What we need are some photon torpedoes and phasers! Then we could blast our way in"

The Doctor, half lost in thought, barely heard Rose's comment, "What did you say?"

"You know …like on all those Star Trek telly shows with those bad guys the Klingy things. Old Captain Kirk blasts them right out of orbit and then makes love to the princess. Yeah …that's what we need alright: Star Trek."

Suddenly the Doctor's eyes lit up. He grabbed Rose and spun her around. "Oh my totally brilliantly beautiful Rose! Star Trek! Of course … it's exactly what we need!"

"What? What is exactly what we need?"

The Doctor began working feverishly at the controls. "Star Trek, my little television junkie. Star Trek! It just might get us our way in."

"A telly program?" Rose said in shocked surprise. "But … it's not real. It's just Hollywood make believe.

The screen showing the rear view from the Tardis suddenly clouded over.

The Doctor continued to twist dials, while Rose still had no idea how "Star Trek" could somehow get them in to save Maggie.

"Ahhh … yes! I think we're getting something".

First it was audio, "These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise," and then the video started coming round. Rose shouted, pointing at the screen when she saw a familiar face. "That's the guy with the pointed ears. Mr. Spock!"

The images and the sound faded out as quickly as it had faded in, and the Doctor went back to work.

"I am Locutus of Borg!" proclaimed the half alien image on the screen, "Resistance is futile!" This time both sound and image were crystal clear.

"I've got it, now if only they'll buy it. They don't even have to buy it for long. Just enough time for us to slip through their scanner window."

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, "Please, Doctor! What are you talking about?"

The Doctor continued to work as he explained, "Remember what I said? The only way to get the Beltarians to open a window would be for them to scan an unknown intruder. Well, courtesy of Gene Roddenberry and the wonderful gent who created television, I think we can trick the Beltarians in to believing they have an intruder. Of course I'll have to bounce the signal off a few moons and an asteroid, but with a little luck I can give them sound and image."

Rose shook her head in disbelief, "But it's not _real_ Doctor! It's just a telly program."

The Doctor winked and smiled, "Yes Rose it is just a telly program. _You_ know that, and _I _know that, but I'm betting the Beltarians have never encountered anything like it before and they won't know it's a computer generated illusion or a space hologram. They'll treat as if it's a real threat."

The penny finally dropped for Rose, "And they'll send out a scanner beam."

The Doctor finished the plan, "Which we can use to slip in, rescue Maggie, and be out again before they realize their intruder is nothing more than a relic from the Sci-Fi Channel."

"But … what if they realize it and shut down the beam before we can get back out with Maggie?"

Doctor sighed, "Then, that will be our series finale, you might say."

Rose had no comment. None was required. The Doctor worked in silence while Rose prayed that the plan would work and they would arrive in time to save Maggie.

"There … that should do it!" proclaimed the Doctor as he flipped a switch on the console. Several panels lit up and the image of Locutus filled the window screen once again. Only this time, he and his promise of assimilation were being broadcasted directly to the heart of Beltarian space.

Minutes passed, seeming like hours before the Beltarians took the bait. "Yes!" the Doctor pointed at a dial on the console. "That spike is their scanner beam. We've got a window!"

He quickly set the controls and engaged the Tardis. Rose's hand found the Doctor's free one as she said a silent prayer, hoping the Doctor's plan would work.


	6. Chapter 6

You Must Give in Order to Receive

Chapter 6

By Maggiethekitten

Once the Tardis landed, the Doctor and Rose stepped into the darkness of the Beltarian home world. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver like a torch and held it out before him.

"Doctor! I see something," Rose pointed to a tiny light in the distance. "Do you think it could be Maggie?"

"It could be anything … but it's the only lead we've got."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and the pair ran toward the light, hoping their time and their luck would not run out before they found their friend.

As they finally reached the source of the light, their luck was still holding. There on a metallic slab beneath a clear glass dome lay Maggie. Her clothes, her wig and her many layers of padding lay discarded on the floor. A green gown partially covered her nude body. To the right of her were trays with tools and devices that neither the Doctor nor Rose had seen before. None of the tools appeared blood stained, and there was no huge gash in Maggie's chest, but there were two tubes leading from a machine to each of her wrists. One tube appeared to have precious life giving blood coming from Maggie's body; the other had an unknown green liquid flowing to her body.

The Doctor's hearts sank when saw the tubes. Whatever the Beltarians were pumping into her, he knew Maggie's life was being pumped out of her. The question was, had they got there in time to stop the fluid exchange and save her life?

"Oh Doctor!" Rose cried as she put her hand over her mouth, "What have they done to her?"

The Doctor looked up and down the glass that enclosed Maggie, "Hopefully nothing we can't undo, provided Locutus gives us the time to undo it."

He listened for sound of the booming voice they'd heard earlier, but all was quiet and dark. No doubt the faux Borg threat still had the Beltarian's undivided attention, but he knew they were all living on borrowed time.

"C'mon Rose, that loop will only last for so long. We need to get Maggie back to the Tardis and us out of here before a commercial from Boots the Chemist gives the game away."

The Doctor examined the glass prison that held Maggie and scratched his head. "Probably operated on some sort of sound frequency I'd say."

The Doctor adjusted his screwdriver and pointed it at the glass. When nothing happened, he calibrated and tried again. The result was the same.

Rose examined the glass and tapped it to test its strength. Almost immediately it disintegrated in a shower of sparkles. "Guess I don't know my own strength," she quipped with a giggle.

"Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty?" the Doctor gently coaxed Maggie as he removed the pair of tubes.

When she did not stir, he grabbed her hand and then examined her eyes.

Rose trembled, "Oh Doctor, please say she's not … not"

"Dead?" he finished for her as he laid two fingers on her throat, "No … she's alive … but unconscious. I can't tell more until we get her back to the Tardis."

Maggie was tall, but thankfully quite thin sans all her faux female curves. The Doctor was able to lift her off the table and into his arms. With Rose leading the way, the trio made good time back to the Tardis.

Once inside, the Doctor laid Maggie on the sofa. Rose stayed at her side while the Doctor went to the control panel and engaged the engine. He didn't even take time to set the destination. It didn't really matter as long as it was as far away from Beltarian space as possible.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the star system slowly disappear from view. Once safe, he disengaged the loop feed circuit and Locutus was once again assimilated into the Tardis Computer.

He smiled for a moment, thinking of the merry chase he'd led the Beltarians on and how unamused they must be. "For Gene Roddenberry's sake, I hope he never comes in contact with the Beltarians. They'll crucify him!"

Rose shouted, "Doctor! It's Maggie I think she's coming round."

The Doctor was quickly at Rose's side. He dropped to one knee and closely examined his patient.

"Well …it's about time you're awake," the Doctor gently teased. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep through Christmas."

Maggie's eyes fluttered and a weak smile turned at her lips. "You _know_ I wouldn't miss the pudding."

The smile however was short lived, as Maggie began coughing and green fluid trickled from the corners of her mouth. The Doctor pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and gently wiped it away.

Maggie's eyes closed again and the coughing eventually subsided. She didn't see the look of concern on the Doctor's face, but Rose did, and her eyes began to mist, too.

The Doctor and Rose watched as Maggie's naturally pale skin slowly began to turn to a light shade of green. Whatever that Beltarian fluid was, it seemed to be coursing through Maggie's veins and spreading rapidly through her body. He vaguely remember seeing traces of a dried green substance on the first Time Lord to make contact. It tested as benign on Galafreyan physiology, but obviously the effect was quite different on humans.

"Doctor … what's happening to her?"

The Time Lord rubbed Maggie's hand and checked the colour of her nails. He shook his head. "This is acting as an extremely aggressive toxin to her system. Once enough of it enters the system it appears to destroy red blood cells and probably mutate existing structures. I'm not sure how this aids the Beltarians in getting information for their full evaluation but it's almost certainly fatal to the patient."

Rose wiped a tear from her eye. "Can't you do something Doctor? There must be _some_ way to help her."

The Doctor dropped his head, "Perhaps if I had the time Rose … I might be able to come up with an antidote for this poison, but …it's progressing too quickly. I … I just don't have the time, and neither does Maggie. I'm so sorry."

Maggie's body began to tremble and Rose slipped down beside her. She pulled her friend close and rocked her in her arms.

Rose gently ran her fingers through Maggie's thinning hair as her tears fell freely.

"Oh Maggie …why did you do it? Why did you sacrifice yourself?"

Rose hadn't really expected a response, but a voice barely above a whisper answered her. "Because I was going to give my life for nothing when you and the Doctor found me. At least now … now I've given it for something, and for two special someone's."

The Doctor laid a hand on Maggie's shoulder, "Just rest, my lady, rest."

"Rose?" Maggie's voice was now a soft whisper.

"Yes Mags, I'm still here. I won't leave you."

"I … I just wish I could … could have come home with you for Christmas. I so … so wanted to see your London … so wanted … wanted to be free … to be me." Maggie left out a heavy sigh and went limp.

"Oh Maggie," Rose cried as she continued to hold her tight.

The Doctor placed two fingers on Maggie's throat. "She's still alive, but I can barely feel a pulse."

He gently eased Rose out from under Maggie, softly laying her head on the sofa cushion. "There's nothing more we can do for her now Rose except try to keep her comfortable."

Rose turned away and wiped the tears from her cheeks. When she turned back there was anger in her eyes and her voice. "It's not fair, Doctor! She didn't deserve this! I can't believe it was meant for us to save her from killing herself, only for her to die hours later to save us."

The Doctor sought to calm his distraught companion, "Rose …"

Rose however wasn't having it. "No, Doctor! … this isn't right! This _isn't_ the way it's supposed to go. I just know it."

"And how should it go?"

Rose threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know, exactly … but I know Maggie shouldn't die like this. There is something we should be able to do or … or maybe this high and mighty White Guardian of yours can do, but I know Maggie isn't supposed to die, Doctor. _I KNOW IT_!"

The Doctor took Rose by the arm, looking deep into her eyes. What he was searching for, he wasn't sure. "Rose … this is important. Tell me … tell me _how _do you know this".

Rose looked over at her dying friend and then back at the Doctor. "I … I don't know how I know. I just know." She looked pleadingly at the man she loved and trusted above all others, "You're the Doctor. You _never_ quit. You _never_ give up. If anyone can save her, it's you, and I know as sure as I am standing here, that she is supposed to be saved. She has to be saved, and you have to do whatever it takes to save her. Doctor, please!"

The Doctor knew Rose's words weren't just compassion for a dying soul or guilt that the soul had died to save her. There was more to it. He didn't understand it anymore than Rose did, but he believed it. Maggie wasn't supposed to die. The question now became, "How could he save her?"

He turned away from Rose without speaking and walked the length of the control room. When he reached the doors to the kitchen he stopped and turned round to face Rose. "There is one possible way, but it's never been done before with a human, so there's no way to be sure exactly how her body will react."

Rose ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Chances are this cure will kill her as sure as the Beltarian poison."

"Doctor," Rose said calmly.

"I only have a theory to work from mind you. It may not eradicate the toxin."

"Doctor," she repeated.

"I'll have to guess at the mixture, and I'll need your help."

"Doctor," she said a little louder and a little less calmly.

"It's strictly forbidden by the Council of Galafrey."

"Doctor!" she shouted. "Just get on with it!"

The Doctor nodded and smiled, "Right … and besides being the last Time Lord means I can hardly be tried for breaking the rules by a jury of my peers, eh?"

The Doctor wasted no more time. "Rose, go the mantle above the fireplace and bring me the box with the red velvet covering."

Rose did as she was told while the Doctor went to Maggie's side to check her condition. She was still alive, but fading fast. It truly was now or never if he was going to save her.

Returning, Rose handed him the box. When he opened it, she saw a syringe and two needles. The Doctor attached one syringe to the needle and then turned to her. "I'm going to fill this syringe about one third of the way with my blood in the hopes that its natural regenerative powers might counteract the Beltarian poison and restore Maggie's body to a healthy condition once again."

"That sounds like a plan, Doctor, but why only fill the syringe one third full? Are you sure that's enough?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No Rose, I'm not sure. It's just as I told you. This has never been done before with a human. I have no way of knowing a safe amount. Too little of my blood, and there's no chance it will eradicate the poison. Too much of my blood and it will throw her system into shock and kill her just as surely."

She nodded her understanding, "You said you needed my help?"

"Yes I do, or more accurately, I need your blood to fill the remaining two thirds of the syringe. My blood alone would be incompatible with a human; therefore it needs to be mixed with a proper amount of healthy human blood. What I _hope_ will happen, is that my blood and its regenerative powers will bond with your blood to make it sort of human blood with an attitude, you might say. If successful, it will kill the poison without killing the patient, and regenerate the body, possibly drawing upon elements of your healthy DNA to replace any of Maggie's it cannot regenerate ."

"And if this doesn't work?"

"Then she dies. There isn't time to try anything else, and there isn't time to think it over. It's now or never."

She wasted no time in pushing up the sleeve on her right arm. The Doctor smiled at his companion as he removed his coat and did the same with his sleeve. Finding a friendly vein, he put the needle in and filled the vial to one third. Rose watched the blood go into the vial. She'd never seen Time Lord blood before. If she was expecting something out of the ordinary like tiny sparkles, or a rainbow of colours, she was disappointed. For all practical purposes it looked identical to human red blood.

She offered her arm and the Doctor found her vein and filled the vial the rest of the way up.

"How long before we know if it works?"

The Doctor tapped Maggie's arm, trying to raise a solid vein. "It shouldn't take long. It had better not take long. Maggie doesn't have much time."

Maggie had no reaction when he put the needle into her arm. Rose said a silent prayer as she watched the vial empty.

The Doctor removed the needle. "Now we wait."

The Doctor monitored Maggie's almost nonexistent pulse while Rose sat on the floor next to the sofa, holding Maggie's hand and talking to her about London and all the things she would show her when they got there.

Nearly five minutes after the injection, Maggie's body went into convulsions.

"What's going on, Doctor? Is it working?"

The Doctor tried to steady Maggie on the couch. "I … I don't know. Something's happening, but exactly what I have no way of knowing."

The Doctor and Rose watched helplessly as the convulsions racked Maggie's body for nearly a minute before finally settling down to a gentle tremor. Sweat broke out on her body.

The Doctor placed his hand on her forehead. "She's on fire. I wish I knew if that was a good sign or bad."

"Look Doctor!" Rose shouted as she pointed to the hand she was holding, "The green is fading. It's working."

The green _was_ fading. It was pulling back from Maggie's fingertips and toes, slowly retracing the way it had spread earlier.

A few more minutes passed and Maggie's skin was its normal pale colour; however her temperature continued to rise.

"If she gets much hotter her blood will boil."

"Isn't there something we can do to cool her down?"

The Doctor shook his head. "We could pack her in ice, but I doubt if it would really cool her. It's my Galafreyan blood. Perhaps I should have gone with a one fourth mix instead of the one third. I think I might have given your blood a bit too much attitude."

Maggie's temp continued to run dangerously high, and waves of tremors came regularly. Rose was tempted to ask the Doctor if this was supposed to be happening, or if it was normal, but she knew she'd get the same response. He had no idea. All she could do was wait and pray.

About ten minutes after Maggie's temperature peaked, a golden glow came first to her cheeks and then begin to spread all over her body. As it spread, it begin to grow in intensity.

Both the Doctor and Rose noticed instantly. The Doctor immediately checked her vitals for any clue as to the origin of this latest development. "Hmm … that's odd," the Doctor commented as he checked Maggie's eyes and then her heartbeat.

"If I didn't know better," he stopped in mid-sentence. "No …she can't be. That's not possible."

"What Doctor! What's not possible?"

"She's showing all the signs of regeneration."

Rose gave him a puzzled look, "But … I thought that's what she was supposed to be doing."

The Doctor shook his head as he checked Maggie's pulse again, "Yes … repair, regenerate, possibly replace some of the cells, but she is showing signs of a far more intense reaction. It's almost reminiscent of the initial stages of a …"

The golden glow that had covered Maggie's body suddenly spiked in intensity and the convulsions started once again. The Doctor grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her away from Maggie.

"Stand back, Rose! She's regenerating."

The pair watched, arms unknowingly going around each other, as the Maggie they knew was totally engulfed in golden light. It took nearly thirty seconds for the light to finally fade and them to see her once again. When they finally did, they could scarcely believe their eyes.

A good ten to fifteen years had melted away from Maggie, but there were also other changes aside from the rejuvenation. It appeared bone structure had shifted and given her a more feminine form. Her face was still basically the same, only younger, and more feminine looking.

Rose stared in disbelief. The Doctor shook his head in amazement. "She's regenerated …but on a far grander scale than I dreamed possible. The signs were there, but I didn't dare think."

"What Doctor? What is happening to Maggie?"

"Look at her, Rose … our blood serum isn't just repairing her existing structure, it's actually changing it. She's regenerating the same as if … as if"

Rose stared wide-eyed at comatose Maggie, "She was a Time Lord … or in her case, would that be Time Lady?"

The Doctor didn't have a chance to answer before the golden glow returned once again, as did the convulsions and they watched as Maggie's body continued to change.

Thirty seconds later she was visible again and just like the first time, more years had melted away and she looked less and less like the Maggie they'd met on London Bridge.

"Blimey!" Rose said as she stared in disbelief, "She looks so young, Doctor. If I didn't know better I'd say she's younger than me."

The Doctor looked at the teenager sleeping on the sofa and then at Rose and then back to Maggie again.

"My God, it's incredible! But of course! It makes perfect sense. She had to draw from you, your genetic make up, for such a change to be possible."

"Doctor, what on Earth are you going on about?"

The Doctor pointed at Maggie's face. "Look Rose … tell me if you see anything familiar there. You should. You've seen a variation of that face about a million times in your mirror."

Rose took a second longer look at Maggie and then gasped, "Oh wow … she does sort of look a little like me. Sort of like a … a ..."

"Younger sister, almost?"

"Yeah .. but how is that possible?"

"Your blood, Rose …it's rewriting her DNA, and casting her in a variation of your mould. A bit like a sister, or possibly even a daughter."

Rose looked at the young woman lying on the sofa and had to admit that had she not known it was Maggie before the change, she certainly wouldn't have known it was her afterwards. Rose had been an only child, but again she had to agree with the Doctor, there were hints of features on Maggie's face that made her look like the sister Rose had always wanted and never had.

"I can't get over how much like a girl she looks now," Rose said, noting Maggie's dark blonde hair was now thick and shoulder length. And despite the fact that her body was pretty much concealed by the green cover the Doctor had carried her in with; it was obvious there were natural curves forming where Maggie had once worn pads to create the same look.

"Thanks to you Rose, Maggie is becoming a genetic girl. Your lovely little XX chromosomes are knocking her weakened and mutated XY's for six. Just as if you'd been a genetic male, your healthy XY's would have bolstered her weakened ones, and Maggie would have taken on some of the physical characteristics of a brother or a son."

"So what you're saying is that it was lucky for Maggie that I am a girl."

The Doctor smiled slyly at his lovely companion, "I think it's lucky for the whole male population of Earth you're a girl, Rose."

Rose blushed but she didn't get much time to enjoy the compliment. The golden glow and convulsions returned for a third round.

"Ummm … Doctor just how many times is she going to regenerate? If this keeps up, Maggie's going to be in nappies."

"I … I don't know, but it has got to stop. Not only because she could literally regenerate herself out of existence, but because she will never withstand the strain of going through so many regenerations in such a short time. Not even a Time Lord could endure much more of this."

The pair watched as the shaking and the glow subsided to reveal an even younger version of Maggie.

"Doctor I can't believe it. She … she can't be much older than eleven or twelve now."

The Doctor's hand traced the soft skin of Maggie's rounded face. "Incredible … absolutely incredible. Nothing like this has ever occurred before. Well … in my past nine regenerations I have got younger, especially compared to my original form, but never … ever has a Time Lord regenerated to a prepubescent condition."

Rose gently caressed the sleeping girl's hand. "Perhaps it's because she is not a Time Lord, Doctor … Or is she?" A thought suddenly came to her. "You know, your blood is in the mix, too. Wouldn't that mean she'd be taking on some of your physical characteristics? Sort of like a sister or even … a daughter?" she gently teased.

The Doctor laid two fingers on Maggie's throat, "Well … I umm … that is I suppose that _is_ technically possible … but not very likely. My blood is simply more of a regenerative catalyst in the mix. Odds are her cells would only draw from your genetic make up."

Rose smiled as she looked at the sleeping girls face, "I dunno, Doctor. I think maybe Maggie might have beaten those odds a bit. Some of her features sure look a little like yours, but I suppose we'll be able to tell more as she grows up."

Suddenly a thought came to Rose and she shared it immediately, "Uhhh … Doctor? She will grow up, won't she? I mean, when all the shaking and the light show stops, she will grow up won't she?"

The Doctor placed his head in the centre of Maggie's chest. "Assuming she survives this and her basic cell structure is human, she should age normally, both physically and mentally."

Rose's eyes went wide, "Mentally … I never thought about that. Are you saying that she's going to be a child in her mind, as well? What about the Maggie we met on the bridge? Is she just … just gone?"

He raised his head up. "Based on my own regenerations, I would have to say that she shouldn't completely lose her past memories, but she may not have the mental ability to access them as I do. It will be sort of like a computer file that's stored, but not able to be opened. Assuming she survives, I would guess for all practical purposes she is going to be a very normal human girl with no traces of my DNA."

Rose frowned, "That must make you a bit sad. You know, being the last of the Time Lords and all. I bet you'd fancy having a daughter, someone to sort of carry on the traditions and pass the Tardis on to someday. … I bet you'd be a dynamite Daddy!" her frown turned upside down.

The Doctor continued to examine his young patient. "For Maggie's sanities sake, good health and safety, the last thing I'd want is for her to carry any of my DNA. There is no telling what she would endure being a sort of human/Time Lord genetic mix. The stresses on her mental and emotional stability could drive her mad. Physically … there is no way of knowing how her unique blood grouping would react to basic Earth medicine. Something as simple as taking a couple of paracetamols for a headache could possibly be lethal for her. And as you already know, there are aliens who have the ability to sense Time Lords. Even if she only carries part of my DNA, it could be enough to draw them to her. She might never live to see her next birthday. All of this, of course is assuming she lives at all."

"I really wish you'd stop staying that, Doctor."

Rose watched as the Doctor examined Maggie. Along with the obvious concern she felt for her friend, she also felt sadness and regret for both her and the Doctor. Although she'd never spoken of it to the Doctor, and had only allowed herself to barely even consider the possibility, she had hoped that someday the Doctor would love her as she loved him, and that perhaps that kind of love would manifest itself in a child or children. She hadn't thought far enough along to realize the dangers and difficulties that would face any child they might have.

The Doctor had just painted a very dark and gloomy picture, but he'd left out something very important, something she felt would make the difference. Yes, that child would face dangers and difficulties that no human child would face, but it would not face them alone. He or she would have a Mum and Dad at her side that would love her and protect her, and prepare her as best they could for the world, whatever world that might be.

And then there was her friend Maggie, who twice had nearly lost her life, and now it hung in the balance for a third time. Rose looked into the face of the sleeping young girl on the table. Life had been so terribly cruel to her. She'd endured hardships and hurt in her life that no one should have to experience. Rose wouldn't have understood that before she'd met Maggie, but she did now, or at least as much as any girl born in a girl's body could. And now, by an incredible twist of fate, Maggie was being given a second chance at life, and her first real chance at living as the girl she'd always truly been. Rose could only hope Maggie would survive to have that chance.

The Doctor shook his head, "She has a single heart beat, but it is incredibly weak. I can barely get any vitals from her at all. I don't think she'll survive another regeneration. This has to stop, now!"

"Could you give her another shot of blood, Doctor? Maybe one without as much of your blood? Do you think that might help?"

The Doctor shook his head and sighed, "I don't think she'd survive any further tampering on our part, any more than she will survive another regeneration. All we can do is hope that this thing has run its course and she will stabilize. If so, we have every reason to believe she will regain consciousness."

He reached over and gently squeezed Maggie's hand, "All we can do now is wait."

Sadly, they didn't have to wait long. Almost on cue after the Doctor's words, the golden glow returned and Maggie's body once again began to convulse.

"Oh Doctor, we have to stop it!" Rose cried as she started toward Maggie.

The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Stay back Rose, you'll only kill the both of you if you interfere."

Helplessly the pair watched the next regeneration run its course and when the light subsided, a very small girl not more than four or five lay in the very same spot a transgendered woman in her late thirties had been when the process started.

She was a cute little princess with a button nose and baby fat in her cheeks. Her dark blonde hair had a bit of wild curl to it, and extended at least as far as her shoulders. The green covering swallowed up the rest of her. Eerily though, there seemed to be an absence of life emanating from her. Rose watched in horror as Maggie's chest did not rise or fall beneath the covering.

"Rose placed her hands over face, "Oh Doctor … please tell me she's not … she just can't be." Tears made it impossible for Rose to finish her sentence.

The Doctor quickly examined Maggie and sadly finished the sentence for her. "The regeneration has stopped, but she's gone … absolutely no sign of life whatsoever." He turned to Maggie and looked as she slept the eternal sleep, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Rose broke down in sobs as the Doctor pulled her into his arms. He did his best to comfort the grief stricken woman, while reconciling himself. Rose never saw the single tear that ran down the Doctor's own cheek, or felt the anger and frustration in his heart at being helpless to save Maggie's life.


	7. Chapter 7

You Must Give in Order to Receive

Chapter 7

By Maggiethekitten

There would be time for grieving, but there were also practical matters that required attention. Once Rose had finally calmed, the Doctor pulled the cover over Maggie's face.

"I suppose we should take her back home now. Maybe we can find a nice place for her, somewhere she'd like to be."

Rose shook her head, tears still heavy in her eyes, "No … I want to take her with us to 21st century London. She so wanted to go there and see what a beautiful, loving, compassionate and understanding world the Earth had become. Perhaps it's better she never knew the truth about how much technology has progressed in a hundred years, and how little man has. Either way I want to take her there, Doctor. Please … I know this is what she would want."

The Doctor was touched and amazed at his companion. She continued to grow and learn with each encounter they had, and yet with this knowledge, she still carried the love and compassion that had drawn him to her. "All right Rose, we'll take her home: the home she always wanted to call home."

The Doctor went to the control panel. The last time he'd been there he hadn't set a course. He couldn't imagine where in time and space they could be. A smile went across his lips as he read the dials and then noted the stars in the viewer. A familiar small planet would soon be in the distance.

"Next stop, Earth," he said with a grin.

Then verifying the readings on the dials, "On course for south London, Christmas Eve 2008. We might just save your Mum's goose yet!"

He hoped the pun might coax a smile from Rose, but no such luck. She was still fighting tears as she stared at the covered body of her friend and almost daughter.

The Doctor walked over and placed a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder. "Why don't you sit by the fire for a moment while I try and find Maggie some clothes to wear? I suppose it's not really important now, but I think it's only proper she has something, even if it's well … only for burial."

"No, Doctor," she looked at him bravely through tears, "please let me do it. I … I've got to know Maggie and well … I think I know exactly what she'd want to wear. I'd like to do this for her. Please?"

"Good girl. I'm sure Maggie would appreciate that."

The Doctor pointed at the doors that led to the kitchen. "If you'll go into the kitchen and into the pantry, you'll find a wardrobe with a supply of clothes that would put Mark's and Spencer's to shame. I'm sure somewhere within there's a children's section that should have what you're looking for."

The Doctor noticed the gobsmacked expression on Rose's face and winked, "I know what you're thinking, Rose. How could there possibly be such an assortment of clothes in one little wardrobe?"

She gave her first smile in quite some time. "I know, Doctor … I know. Infinite dimensions!"

"Well done!"

Rose turned and disappeared through the door in search of just the right outfit, hoping the Tardis could provide it.

This left the Doctor alone with Maggie and gave him the chance to set aside his very polished "wise cracking in the face of death" persona and open up his two hearts. He reached out and took her hand. It was still warm, but growing colder. He knelt down like a handsome prince trying to wake a tiny Sleeping Beauty and kissed it. When he looked up, tears and anger were in his eyes.

"I'm _tired_ of death without purpose. I'm tired of the innocent suffering at my expense." It was a continuation of the one sided conversation he'd had earlier in the cold London night, "How could you let this happen to her? You're the White Guardian, and although I'm sure it was the Black Guardian who sent us into Belatarian space, you never interceded!"

The Doctor waved his hand above Maggie's prone body. "You've done nothing here. I've done nothing here. Rose was right. What is the point of you sending us to rescue her if only to let her to die before she's had the chance to live?"

The Doctor received silence for his answer. "What? Nothing to say? No more quaint riddles. Not even an appearance?"

The Doctor shook his head and continued to rant through his tears. "I won't do this anymore. If this is the cost of my continued existence, if more innocent souls like Maggie have to die so the last of the Time Lords can continue to roam about space and time, it's not worth it. I _won't_ have more blood on my hands. I said I refused to be a pawn and I meant it! I'll drop Rose off at her Mum's and I'll take this Tardis to the end of time, and I swear to you I'll stay there."

Finally exhausted, he laid his hand on Maggie's chest, "From the moment I saw her on that railing I knew there was something special about her. I knew somehow she figured into your plans, and I thought somehow she figured into my life, but not just a tool to prolong it and then chuck in the rubbish bin when she's served her purpose."

Rose went into the pantry and found the small wardrobe the Doctor spoke of. It was a lovely handcrafted piece consistent with Maggie's time period. Rose opened the door and peeked into the darkness. Stepping in, she said, "Alright then, Alice, here we go."

Once inside, internal lighting came on to reveal seemingly endless racks of clothing. '_The Doctor was right_,' she thought. '_This place would have put ol' _Marks and Sparks _to shame._'

She didn't have to hunt long before she found the children's section. She was amazed by the variety of clothes for both boys and girls. There were items that had three or four legs and just as many arms. Undoubtedly, the selection was not limited to only human attire.

She found outfits from nearly every Earth time period she knew of and some she'd never seen before that she guessed were from futuristic Earth.

She'd been searching for about ten minutes when she found it. The "it" being the perfect outfit for Maggie. She smiled as she removed it from the hanger. She held it out before her and then pulled it to her chest, struggling to hold back more tears.

When she walked in to the main control room, she was carrying a little girl's summer dress from the late 1800's. She saw the Doctor kneeling at Maggie's side. When he raised his head she saw fresh tears on his cheeks. Realizing he had not noticed her, she stepped back in the room and allowed him a moment to regain his composure. She knew all along there was a great deal of emotion and compassion in those two hearts of his.

Rose gave him that moment, then made a bit of noise before she re-entered the room. "I found it, Doctor. I know it's exactly what she would have wanted."

Rose raised the dress before her. "It's almost an exact duplicate of Alysson's dress, the one she wore a very special summer day."

"It looks perfect, Rose; I'll give you a chance to get her dressed." The Doctor turned and headed toward the console. He wanted to be sure they hadn't gone off course yet again.

Rose set the dress down by Maggie's side, then gently pulled the green cover back. She smiled as her eyes misted. Maggie's body was indistinguishable from any other four or five year old girl, and that included her genitals. Maggie's wish had come true, only she would never know it.

Rose pulled knickers up Maggie's legs, and then tiny petticoats. She eased her lifeless arms into the sleeves and then did her buttons up the back. Save for proper boots, she looked every bit the 19th century little girl she had been that summer day in the garden.

Rose had found a few ribbons when she'd found the dress and used them to put Maggie's curls up in bunches. The last touch made her too cute and Rose had to gather her up and hold her.

The Doctor's hearts nearly melted as he saw Rose rocking the lifeless child in his arms.

Rose tenderly caressed Maggie's head and back, and then … it happened. She felt it and she heard it. There was a large intake of air into Maggie's lungs and then when it expelled a child's voice came out with a flurry of words. "Don't want any Brussels sprouts …I'm thirsty … thank you Rose … but I don't want a nap, Mummy".

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as she pulled the child close and ran to him. "She's alive! She's talking! She's alive!"

The Doctor took Maggie from Rose's arms and quickly examined her for any sign of life.

"I swear, Doctor. I felt her suddenly take a breath and then she … she started talking."

The Doctor placed his fingers to her throat and then his ear to her chest. Her squeezed her hand and then opened her eyes. Shaking his head, "I don't believe it. I just …. don't … believe it. Her pupils are responsive Body temp is warming. Reflexes are sluggish, but coming round, and there's a heartbeat. Granted it's very faint, but ... but there's a heartbeat. Somehow she's alive again. It's just not possible."

Rose took Maggie back into her arms and held her close. "Who cares if it's not possible! It's true."

Rose cried tears of joy as she rocked the sleeping child, "All that matters is that she is alive."

The Doctor's fist hit the console, "Of course! How can I have been so bloody stupid! She was never really dead. Her body was reacting the same as mine would during a regeneration under similar circumstances. It completely shut down until all the changes were complete."

"It was if she was wide awake for just a moment".

"Yes of course, that makes sense as well. The body had to do a shock to the system a sort of … jump start, if you will, in order to bring her back to the land of the living."

"I'm just glad she's back," Rose smiled as she kissed Maggie's forehead.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, "You said she spoke?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah … but it was a bit broken. Sort of like bits and pieces of sentences."

"Can you remember any of it?"

"Ummm…something about being thirsty … not wanting Brussels sprouts and … and … oh yeah … she didn't want a nap and I think she called me Mummy. Do you think it means anything Doctor?"

"Most certainly it does," he confirmed with a grin. "She's about as normal as any other five year old."

Rose struggled to remember the rest, "There was something else … something different. Yes! Now I remember. She said she 'thank you' and she called me Rose."

"Those may be the last words you'll ever hear from that woman we met on the bridge. I think it's pretty safe to say she'll be but a distant memory, a dream to the child Maggie has become."

Rose felt like she should cry for having lost a friend, but she couldn't, because she knew she truly hadn't lost her friend. She was still here, in Rose's arms and finally with a form to match her spirit. Rose had to be happy and now only one thing concerned her.

"Does all this mean she's going to be alright now Doctor?"

"Yes, she is weak and she is exhausted, much as I was during my regeneration two Christmas's ago. Remember Rose, you very nearly thought I was dead."

Rose nodded as she held the sleeping miracle close.

"I would say she's going to sleep for quite awhile, and even after she's awake she's going to tire easily, but I'm sure in no time at all she'll be a proper toddler terror."

"_Our _toddler terror, Doctor!" she declared, her maternal instinct clearly in play.

"Now wait a minute, Rose," the Doctor tried to make a strategic retreat.

She cut his off his escape, "No _you_ wait a minute. You and I helped create the body that Maggie has now and well … well … I think that makes us responsible for the life that comes with it. She can't possibly fend for herself and we can't just drop her off at an orphanage."

The Doctor's hearts started to melt, "Well … of course we can't, but what are you suggesting? Surrely you don't think we can drag her about while we dodge Daleks and Cybermen. That's hardly a proper environment for a child. It's not _particularly_ healthy for us adults."

"I know Doctor … I know," Rose admitted as she stroked Maggie's hair, "but she is _kind_ of our daughter even if _you_ don't want to admit it."

Rose pointed her finger square at the Time Lord. "I know you care for her. I can see it in your eyes. You could no more chuck her out and let her live with strangers any more than I could."

The Doctor sighed. He reached out and touched one of the silk ribbons holding Maggie's hair, "I suppose not. And besides, if there is _any_ chance she might have a little of my DNA in her, we certainly couldn't leave her with unsuspecting caretakers. We'd need someone capable of dealing with her."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and smiled, "Yes … Sara Jane! I'm sure she could handle Maggie if the need arose, and I think she might even take Maggie on a full time basis. She's done quite well with that boy she adopted. Luke's his name I think. "

Rose's eyes narrowed as she pulled Maggie closer.

"Rose … we cannot take her with us. You know that!"

Rose sighed and nodded, "I know … I know, but I feel connected to her. I … I can't just give her to someone, even Sara Jane and then walk away."

"Well … I suppose you could stay on Earth and take care of her."

Rose flashed hopeful eyes at the Doctor, "And so could you … that is, if you wanted to."

The Doctor turned and looked round the Tardis. "Me settle down of my own accord, eh? Become just another daily worker catching the tube from Waterloo Station and you the happy little housewife with flowers in the garden and brownies baking in the oven?"

He turned to Rose and offered open arms. She reluctantly put Maggie in them. He looked lovingly at the sleeping child on his hip. "Having her and you Rose, is certainly enough to get me take on that type of life, but I know it's not where I belong, and you know it's not where you belong, at least not now. We're needed out there, Rose. No matter how frustrating and hopeless it sometimes seems, we're needed, and we do make a difference."

The Doctor looked at the view screen and pointed at the stars. "This is where we belong Rose. It's like the call of the ocean to the ancient mariners; the thrill of the adventure, the temptation to explore the unknown. You felt it Rose, or you never would've gone with me. You still feel it now. I know you do."

Rose did love the life she was leading. It was an incredible adventure that she never wanted to end.

"Yes, Maggie needs us. I know that maternal instinct of yours got a massive shot in the arm the moment you held her. You'd protect her with your life. I can see it in your eyes. I know you would be a good parent Rose, and like any good parent, you'd only want the very best for your child. You want Maggie to have all the things she never had the first go round, but you know and I know, she could never have any type of a normal life being with us.

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew the Doctor was right. The Doctor and Rose could give Maggie loads of things; moons and stars, and plenty of love, but a normal childhood was out of the question. Perhaps the best thing she could do was to turn Maggie over to Sara Jane or to some proper parents, but she didn't want to let go. She just couldn't. Somehow in giving her that blood, she must have given her some of her heart, because there truly was a connection, a bond. Yes,, she knew Maggie couldn't go with them Yes she knew neither she nor the Doctor was ready to settle down and turn their backs on their destiny. Yet she also knew she couldn't just walk away from Maggie. She _had_ to be a part of her life. Rose wasn't sure what to do. She just knew there had to be another alternative.

"Doctor, you're right about my maternal instinct." Rose looked down at Maggie, "I love her and I want to protect her. I want to see her smile and learn and grow."

"Well … I can understand that. You do have a physical connection now through your blood."

Rose shook her head, "No Doctor, I don't think it really has all that much to do with the physical. It started long before we gave her our blood. It happened while her and I were talking. She was pouring out her heart and soul to me and telling me about a little girl one summer afternoon a very long time ago. That little girl stole my heart long before I ever saw the one in my arms. Doctor, I finally do understand what you were trying to tell earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"Yes, it's not the body or the blood for that matter. It was Maggie's spirit that brought out my maternal instinct and forged our bond. I'd feel the same way about her no matter how she looked. She is this little girl no matter what body she's packaged in."

The Doctor smiled proudly at his companion, "Well done Rose. Now you can see beyond what your eyes tell you."

The Tardis engine's finally came to a halt which drew both Rose and the Doctor's attention.

The Doctor gently transferred possession of the precious parcel back to Rose's arms and went to the control console. Pointing up at the monitor he smiled proudly, "Just as I promised … home for Christmas."

Rose looked at the screen. Sure enough, he'd finally got it right. The familiar sight of South London and her Mum's house greeted her..

He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a turn of the 20th century pocket watch. It was badly tarnished, but spot on when it came to time.

"Just before six. We've saved the goose, and hopefully, our necks.

The Doctor opened the Tardis' door and smiled at Rose, "Shall we my dear?"

Rose held the sleeping child in her arms a bit tighter as she prepared to step into a Christmas Eve night nearly as cold as the one where she and the Doctor had met Maggie.

She stopped at the door and turned to the Doctor. "What about Maggie?"

"If she's awake, she has to brave the goose just like the rest of us, and if she sleeps through, which I am pretty much sure she will, I get her pudding and her Christmas cracker."

"Doctor!" Rose scolded her time travelling Lord, "You know what I mean. What am I going to tell Mum about Maggie? I think she'll notice her, and I don't think I can pass her off as a fruit cake."

"Right!" The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Don't worry. I'll handle it. I'll explain it all to Jackie."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Now I've _really_ got reason to worry. Guess I better tell her."

The Doctor bowed, "As you wish,, my lady. Now shall we brave the elements, the goose and your mum?"

Rose giggled as she stepped out of the Tardis, "I wonder which will be worse."


	8. Chapter 8

You Must Give in Order to Receive

Chapter 8

By Maggiethekitten

The cold threatened to blow off her cap, and the blowing snow stung her face. Maggie sensing the cold, instinctively cuddled closer against Rose. Rose's maternal instinct reacted accordingly, and she did her best to shield the little one. The Doctor was a silent spectator to the moment. The beauty of it warmed both his hearts. He was tempted to comment on how natural motherhood seemed to look on Rose, but decided not to, for fear of spoiling it.

They made their way through the swirling winds and to Jackie's front door. Rose transferred possession of Maggie to a surprised Doctor's arms.

"Alright … here's the plan. You step back from the door so Mum won't see you or Maggie. She'll think I've come home alone for Christmas, which should put her in a better mood."

She grinned at the Doctor to let him know she was half teasing him.

He in turn, looked mortally wounded and then smiled to let her know he wasn't truly wounded.

"Now once I go in, give me half a mo and I'll get Mum into the kitchen. You bring Maggie in and go to my bedroom. I'll break the news to Mum gently … err … as gently as I can, and I guess we'll wing it from there. How's that sound?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, "Risky, but probably less dangerous than the goose."

Rose giggled, then motioned the Doctor out of sight as she rang the bell.

Jackie opened the door and then looked from side to side. "Merry Christmas little one … but … where's the Doctor?"

"He'll be along later," Rose tried to stay close to the truth.

Jackie pulled her daughter into a hug and smiled. "I suppose there's always a chance he might run into those Dalek thingies."

"Mum!" Rose scolded.

Jackie ushered her daughter in from the cold, "You know I don't _really_ mean it."

Rose never saw the fingers crossed behind Jackie's back, but the Doctor did.

He sighed, "Love you too, Mum."

Actually he really did care quite a bit for Jackie, and he knew there was a place in her heart for him, but he also understood that when he took her daughter away from her, he placed her in great danger. She couldn't help but wish her daughter was home where she could keep her safe. But … he also knew that Rose was truly happy being with him and Jackie could see that. No matter how much she might wish her daughter lived a more normal existence, all she ever wanted was for her child to be happy. Of course that didn't necessarily mean she had to be crazy about the bloke her daughter was being happy with.

The Doctor laughed as he thought, '_I guess I'm what a Mum would consider a good bad boy.'_

The Doctor tried to keep Maggie warm while giving Rose enough time to manoeuvre Jackie into the kitchen. Figuring he'd finally given her enough, he gently pushed the front door open. He could hear voices in the other room. He slipped quietly in, closing the door with his bum.

'_So far so good,_' he thought.

He gave Maggie a good shush when she started to stir, then made his way to Rose's room without being discovered. He left the door ajar behind him, just the way he'd found it.

He smiled as he looked around the darkened room. It was a mixture of a young woman's bedroom with remnants of the little girl who had once occupied it. He saw precious stuffies and a few dolls up on the shelf and then looked down at Maggie. "I bet you're going to love all this stuff."

He eased his bundle down onto Rose's bed and then pulled the duvet up around her. She cuddled up beneath the soft warmth and a tiny smile turned at her lips.

"Oh, you are going to be a little heartbreaker, you are, Mags," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Curiosity then getting the better part of the Time Lord, he slipped over to the door to see how Rose was faring. He was only able to get bits and pieces, but he had no trouble filling in the missing parts.

"Mum there's something I've got to tell you. It's kind of a big thing, but really... sort of little too."

The Doctor chuckled.

"Go on then, girl," Jackie prodded.

The Doctor couldn't make out what Rose said next but clearly heard Jackie's reply.

"Whatcha mean I'm _sort_ of a grandmum? Ohy! You can't be sort of a grand mum. Either you are, or you not. It's just like being pregnant. Either you are or … or …"

There was eerie silence for a moment and then Jackie cried, "My little girl is going to have a baby!"

"Oomph," Rose shouted in pain.

The Doctor didn't have to see the picture to know Jackie had just bear hugged her daughter.

"Who's the father, and how far long are ya?"

The Doctor couldn't make out Rose's reply.

"What ya mean it's not exactly like that? Look, I taught you about the birds and the bees, Rose, so don't tell me … wait a minute … who's the father?"

Again Rose's voice was just background noise.

"What ya mean,_ sort_ of the Doctor. Good lord girl … can't he ever do anything the normal way? No wonder 'es not showed up. I bet he's hiding out in that little blue box of his. Well … don't think that's going to save him. Just wait till he comes out. I'm going to sort him out proper."

The Doctor was tempted to make appearance and sort _Jackie_ out proper, but stopped when he heard Rose clearly. "Mum, pleeeeze! Will you just shut up and listen to me for once? You've got it all wrong."

"All right love, no need to get hateful with your ol' Mum. I know the hormones are raging about now and you can't help it. It all goes with the territory as they say. Ohy, I remember how it was with you; I nearly bit your father's head off."

"Mum … you … don't … understand!" She sighed, "Maybe I should have let the Doctor handle this after all."

"Maybe you should of at that," the Doctor said with a smile as he pushed opened the bedroom door.

"So there you are." Jackie turned and shot daggers. "You've got some explaining to do, Doctor."

"Indeed I do." The Doctor stepped aside and invited Jackie and Rose into the bedroom, "And as a wise man once said, a picture is worth a thousand words."

Rose gave him a puzzled stare, which he met with a confident one, and the two women took the Doctor's invite.

Jackie's eyes started to mist as soon as she saw the sleeping little girl in her daughter's bed. "Oh my …what an angel. She looks just like my little Rose."

The Doctor winked at _his_ Rose who gave him one in return.

Jackie knelt by the sleeping girl and gently pushed a curl from her face. "That's my granddaughter alright, there's no mistaking that. She's got your nose … and your cheeks … and your hair"

Rose slipped down beside her mum. "And there's some of the Doctor there, too."

Jackie wrinkled her nose, "Oh well … if we're lucky, she'll grow out of that." Then she turned, giving, the Doctor a wink and a smile, just to let him know it was just another volley in their friendly game of barbs.

"Thanks, _Mum_," he returned fire.

Jackie kissed Maggie's head and then turned to the pair, "There's no doubt she's your child but wait a minute … the two of you popped in here about six weeks ago and there wasn't so much as pooch in Rose's belly and … and …now you show up with a kid that's got to be at least four or five years old. Either of you care to explain that one?"

"It's complicated?" Rose offered timidly.

Jackie stared at the Doctor, "It always is with him."

"You'll just have to trust me, Jackie".

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "That's probably what you said to Rose, and look where that got her."

"Mum!" Rose scolded.

"Alright … alright … we can talk about it over Christmas dinner. I think this might be my best goose ever," she promised.

Rose and the Doctor's tummies groaned in unison.

"C'mon, Rose, give us a hand with the table," Jackie called as she headed toward the door.

"And oh, by the by …if the two of you think you're going to eat and then take off with my granddaughter to lord only knows where, you've got another thing coming. Doctor, you took off with my Rose, but she's a big girl, and if she wants to go messing about with aliens and such, well … I've got to let her go, but you're not taking ummm … ummm … I don't even know her name?"

"It's Maggie," the Doctor and Rose said in unison.

"Maggie … Awww … that's a lovely name," Her voice softened. "Now where was I?"

"Something about messing with aliens, I believe," offered the Doctor, who got a shot in the ribs from Rose for his help.

"Right! I'll not let you take this child, _my granddaughter_, out there on some magical mystery tour. She'll stay right here with me where it's safe."

"Safe as long as she doesn't eat the goose," whispered the Doctor, which netted a giggle from Rose.

"And she'll stay here with me until the two of you are ready to settle down and provide a proper home for her." She rolled her eyes at the Doctor, "Or as least as proper as it can be."

Rose put her arm around Jackie, "C'mon Mum, let's get the dinner on the table and we'll talk about it. Did you make gravy for the roasted potatoes?"

"Of course I did … just the way your father always loved it. You know with all those lovely little lumps in it."

The Doctor heard his stomach make an encore growl as he watched the pair leave the room. In the course of nine hundred years he'd survived nine regenerations and countless alien attacks, but on the eve of his Christmas dinner with Jackie, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd finally met his Waterloo.

He went to Maggie's side and watched her sleeping peacefully. It could be some time before she awoke, but whenever it was, he would be there and he knew Rose would be there too. As far as Jackie's "offer" to take care of Maggie, it was going to be discussed over dinner tonight, and probably for the next few days, but aside from Sara Jane's, he felt this would probably be the best place for Maggie to be, at least until she was older. He and Rose could spend as much time as they wanted here with Maggie and even take her on holidays when they'd rather brave Daleks than Jackie's duck. Maggie would know her parents and they would be a part of her life. Rose was right. They were responsible for "bringing her in to this world". They owed her everything they could give in making her life as happy and as normal as it could be.

He still had some concerns over her showing signs of his Time Lord DNA, but aside from the regeneration, she appeared a perfectly normal human child. All her vitals fell within Earth normal range, and he had only detected one heartbeat. For her sake, he hoped she was 100% human.

However, as he watched her, he couldn't help but selfishly cling to a tiny wish that some part of him was a part of her, that perhaps he didn't have to be the last of the Time Lords. Either way, she was his daughter and he loved her, which meant he was compelled to protect her.

Reaching inside his coat he pulled out a small box. He sat the box on the bed and removed the lid. He gently lifted out a tiny metallic kitten not much bigger than a good sized grape.

Placing the kitten centre of the bed he took out his trusty sonic screwdriver. "Let's see now … I haven't tried this since K-9". Adjusting the settings on the screwdriver, he shot a beam, engulfing the kitten, which grew to life size.

A computer voice very much reminiscent of K-9's, only female in nature, spoke, "Feline unit activated … Good evening Master."

The Doctor scratched her behind the ears, "Purrrrrrrrr …"

"Good Kitty!" he praised.

"This is Maggie, he pointed toward the sleeping child. "You will protect her from harm."

"Affirmative, Master. I will protect the young Mistress from harm."

You will recognize Rose, I and …" he hesitated for a moment, "Jackie as friends, understood?"

"Understood, Master."

"Feline … amend programming … you are to protect her from any alien or life form threatening harm, only. Minor squabbles with other children are not to be considered as threats, understood?"

"Program amended."

The Doctor chuckled, "Can't have Maggie missing all the childhood joys of a scraped knee or sore bum when she falls out of a tree. And we can't have you going about killing the first little boy who tries to steal a kiss from her. I think that's supposed to be my job."

The Doctor looked at the shiny metallic kitten and frowned. "This just won't do. We need to make you more … more …Earth friendly I think. Engage chameleon circuit."

The kitten's ears wiggled and her green eyes glowed. "Chameleon circuit engaged, please input desired shape or form."

The Doctor scratched his head. "Let's see. Siamese … no, Burmese … no. Yes, of course … Calico! Assume form of a Calico kitten. Age progression … Earth normal."

"Input received, Master." Immediately, the silver kitten shape shifted into the form a Calico kitten approximately 8 weeks old.

The Doctor smiled approvingly, "Perfect … I only wish K-9's model would have came out with one of these."

"Oh yes … one thing further. Amend list of friends to include Sara Jane Smith."

"Affirmative, Doctor".

"A name, I've forgotten to give you a name. We can't very well go around calling you Feline can we?"

"Hmmm … let's see," The Doctor rubbed his chin, "What would Maggie name her kitten."

The Doctor suddenly smiled as the penny dropped, "Of course, what else could it be?"

"Feline," the Doctor ordered, "Recognize Muffin as your primary name.

"Affirmative, Master." The kitten assumed a protective posture by curling up on Maggie's pillow.

The Doctor knelt down by Maggie's side and lightly touched her nose. "We'll need to pop over to see Sara Jane … even if she isn't going to be your primary caregiver; I think you two will get on famously. I'm sure you're going to adore your Auntie Sara."

"And," he added, as he played with a loose curl, "Just in case you should show a little of my Gallafrey blood in your veins, she can keep a careful watch to be sure things don't get too far out of hand before your Mummy and Daddy can come round to fix it."

The Doctor raised up and his eyes went wide as he could hardly believe what he'd just said, "Daddy?"

He mulled it around a moment and found it fit as surely as this body fit Maggie. "Alright then I suppose were stuck with each other."

The Doctor watched Maggie sleep and found the more he watched the more he enjoyed it. He was half tempted to curl up with her when a thought came to him. Suddenly the White Guardian's cryptic remark returned to him, "You must give in order to receive." Now it all made sense. Maggie had given her life for both Rose and himself, and in turn received a second one. He and Rose had opened their hearts and given their blood and they had received a daughter. '_Nine hundred and three years old and still learning every day.'_

"Doctor! Dinner's ready!" came Rose's voice from the other room.

"Lucky you, Maggie," he whined. You get to sleep through this one."

The Doctor got to his feet and leaned over to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Maggie. Your Daddy loves you."

The Doctor braced himself for the gastrointestinal Nuremburg that awaited him and then headed out the door.

He never heard his daughter's faint whisper that said, "I love you too, Daddy," nor did he hear the faint beat of her second heart.

Epilogue

After dinner, antacid, and several days of serious conversation it was agreed by all parties that Maggie would stay with Jackie; however, Maggie would know who her parents were and would get plenty of quality time with them. Once the Doctor discovered Maggie's second heart, verifying that she had at least part of his Time Lord physiology, Sara Jane was contacted and informed that she'd become an auntie. Maggie took to her straight away and Sara Jane had no problem helping Jackie keep a watchful eye on the young lady Time Lord.

Six months seemed to fly by and the Doctor had been true to his word. Both he and Rose had spent more time on Earth than he had since his third regeneration, and unlike that forced holiday, he truly had enjoyed the time he spent being a family with Rose and Maggie.

The Doctor's prediction that Maggie would be able to access very little memory of her life before was pretty much spot on. Save for a few times when there had been situations of extreme danger, her behavior was indistinguishable from any other little five year old crumb snatcher. During those brief instances of peril, the adult seemed to come to the surface just along to get her out of harm's way before retreating deep into her subconscious once again.

The Doctor likened it to his ability to draw from his past regenerations when the need arose. Fortunately, the need rarely ever arose, and anyone seeing the foursome (Muffin included of course) in the park, saw a very normal looking young couple with a daughter and her kitten.

It was summer now and the Doctor and Rose decided to take Maggie on her first real time traveling holiday. They chose London which didn't seem like much of a leap, but they decided to make this a learning holiday by opting to take Maggie back to London of 1898.

The learning however was not necessarily for Maggie's benefit but instead for her parents. They wanted to see if returning her to familiar surrounds might trigger the adult who normally lay dormant in her subconscious.

The holiday got off to a bit of a bad start as the Doctor overshot 1898 and wound up in London 1878. Deciding that twenty years would not make that much of a difference in landmarks they took her for a walk about.

Two hours after they had begun Rose's feet hurt and Maggie was tired and cranky because she'd missed her nap. The only positive had been for the Doctor as he'd finally gotten those scones from Shakespeare's he'd been hungry for.

He was happily enjoying one as the threesome found themselves at the north end of London Bridge. Maggie who had been alternating between walking and riding hip suddenly came out of her sleep walking and began pulling on the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor lifted her up, "Here … here now what's this all about Kitten ( the pet name her Gran had christened her with)?"

Her eyes were wide now and the baby blues had turned dark. The Doctor could see the adult was awake and making contact. "White Guardian …he knows … I have to save her … only me … only me!"

The Doctor put the wiggling bundle down and she was off toward the bridge as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Rose, like any good mum, seeing her small child running off, started after her, but the Doctor held her fast.

"We have to let her go Rose. I'm not sure why, but I don't think we are supposed to interfere."

"Fair enough," Rose agreed but then pulled the Doctor along, "I won't interfere, but I'll be damned if I'm going to stand her while my little girl runs across London Bridge.

The Doctor realizing hell hath no fury like a mum who can't see what her five year old is up to, did not object and gave chase.

Evening was on the verge of becoming night and the fog was rolling in. Several times they lost sight of Maggie in the pea soup. Once they finally found her she was about thirty yards ahead and apparently running toward a solitary figure on the bridge.

Through the fog and dark it was hard to make out the individual clearly, but it was without a doubt a young woman. She had long reddish blonde hair and was dressed in a beautiful ball gown. She seemed almost familiar to the Doctor and then he remembered where he'd seen similarly dressed women that evening. There was a ball at one of the academies they had passed on their walk and he remebered Rose commenting on the beautiful gowns the young ladies were wearing.

Both parents watched as Maggie closed the distance between her and the woman. The woman's attention seemed else where as Maggie's appearance startled her. Maggie seemed to be calling to the woman, but the winds on the bridge made it impossible for either the Doctor or Rose to hear her.

Finally Maggie reached the woman and was greeted with open arms. The woman hugged the little girl tightly and rocked her back and forth. It was then it all fell into place for Rose.

She'd been here before, but not in actuality. She'd been taken here by Maggie, only the first time it was by the woman her and the Doctor had first met. In 1878, Maggie fresh from the horrible disaster at the ball had found herself at London Bridge. She was working up the nerve to jump when from out of no where, a little girl who knew her name came running up to her out of the fog.

That little girl was Maggie's future self also known as her and the Doctor's daughter, and in essence she was saving her own life. The couple who stayed in the fog and waited for the girl to return to them had to be Rose and the Doctor. Somehow, they'd all become part of history. Rose didn't know how it was possible for this to happen, but she was sure the Doctor could explain it.

Explanations were something the Doctor was wanting, as his patience was starting to be taxed and his paternal instinct was kicking in. "I wonder if the lady might be hungry. What say I go offer her a scone?"

Rose restrained the Doctor with a firm hold and a stern look, "You were right before. We have to stay back. If we don't we might muck up the whole works … possibly even lose Maggie."

"How … how could you possibly know that?"

Rose smiled, glad for once she was the one with the answers and not the questions. "I'll explain it to you the way back and then maybe you can explain it to me."

The Doctor started to follow his question with a few more when Rose pointed straight ahead, "Here she comes!"

The Doctor knelt down and collected his flying bundle. He pulled her in close as she exchanged knowing glances with her Mum. Rose gave her a wink and got one from her in return. And then the adult was gone.

As the pair turned to head back the way they came, Maggie waved at the young woman who waved back. She was going to be alright now. Everyone and everything was going to be alright now.

Merry Christmas to all.

Hugs and love Maggie the Kitten


End file.
